Advanced Tactics the Next Generation
by Kaynbrae
Summary: Marche's son and Mewt's kids end up in Ivalace. Now they must save it before it dies taking them with it! They each have a fate that will change Ivalace forever! Almost finished! NEED HELP SO check my Notes at bottom! PLEASE CAN'T CONTINUE WITHOUT IT!
1. Children of the Ivalace

**I do not own the game character only the ones I made up with I wrote are mine at the bottom of the chapters. also please read notes because they are importent to help shape the story because I need people to actually review this and enter in the mini contest I post down there!**

**Thanks! ~Kira Cat**

**The races**

**only posting this once!**

**humans or humes are the most common race in Ivalice and are fun to develop because of their many talents and easily manipulated stats. However, because of this they do not have one thing that there extremely good at. They have the widest range of jobs to choose from. Due to their many talents, they have the most jobs to start off with as well. **

**Moogles are cute, clever, curious and mischievous folks with high dexterity. Moogles delight in surprising humans and their jobs highlight their special talents. They are known well throughout the Final Fantasy series for the fact that when they speak they say "Kupo" (usually at the end of a sentence) and for having a pompom. **

**Bangaas are a rough, tough, short-tempered and battle-loving race that happens to look like lizards though they absolutely detest being called one (be prepared for a fight if you do****). They are the most physically powerful race in the game so if you needsomeone to do some major combat damage- look no further. Of course, as you might have expected due to all the strength they have, their magic is poor. They always lengthen a's when they talk- just like what a lizard sounds like. **

**Vieras, who can only be played as women in the game are referred to many players of the game as bunny girls. Their hearing is supposedly so advanced that they can talk to the spirit world. Their jobs highlight their high speed and spiritual adeptness. They are the only ones able to be summoners. **

**It is said that Nu Mous are the most respected race of Ivalice as the most adept wielders of magic. Apparently they can sense the flow of power and read it's signs. Obviously magic is their strength - therefore, it is logical to think that their combat skills aren't that good (think the opposite of the Bangaa). Their jobs focus on magical arts. Looks like a dog!**

**Gria are a dragon-like race, human body type with dragon wings a tail and horns. All Gria depicted are female. The Gria are more proficient in physical attacks rather than magick in combat. Their ability to fly seems to allow them to ignore the Jump stat, giving them an advantage in areas with high terrain, and allowing them to easily get behind units, as they can simply fly over them rather than try to walk around them .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Children of Ivalace<span>

Years had passed since Marche and friends left Ivalace, and Luso had returned to the normal world as well. They all stayed together in the small town and lived relatively normal lives. Marche and Ritz married, had a child and settled down. Mewt also married a soft-spoken young girl, had a pair of twins and enjoyed his family life. Luso now a young adult; living in Mewt's basement; became his assistant at the library and ran a book pick up and drop off service for the library.

Doned started a game store / bookstore, and was very active in visiting the children in the hospital and bringing games and toys. He loved his simple life but missed the adventure of Ivalace, they all did.

Then as time passed by Marche started telling his young son, Rito about Ivalace, and all the adventures he had with in it. Rito had the same golden hair as his father but was small and nimble like his mother, even though he was one of the smallest in his class he could fight. Rito loved the tales his father told him of magic and might. He dreamed of the place that felt so real in his heart. Slowly he grew up into a nimble, adventurous boy with a love for fantasy.

Mewt's twins Alice and Aero were both very different children never really paying attention to their father's stories. They looked very similar light caramel brown hair and amber eyes. They were complete opposites Alice a rough and tumble tomboy with a mean streak, she believed in only what she saw. Aero grew up quiet and much like his father amused himself with books and games. His favorite games were all RPGs.

Rito and Alice never got along and today was the one-day it showed a lot. A friendly end of the year snow ball fight turned into fist fight between the two of them landed them in an after school visit to the library were they spent close to a hour cleaning supervised by Luso who promised not to tell their mothers.

Aero waited outside for his moronic sister, he sighed and stared at the sky above as the sun started setting. "Picking a fight with Rito… what were you thinking sis?" He moaned. He remembered how it started, an argument about whether Ivalace existed again. Aero had his doubts but didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. "Rito when will you open your eyes? Ivalace is just something our parents made up to get us to fall asleep at night…" The town clock chimed seven and Aero stood up, he mused. "Time never moves in this sleepy town."

Alice smacked brooms with Rito as they cleaned the back storage area of the library. It was a contest to see who was the better fighter still; Alice didn't give in very easily especially when it came to a battle of strength. She swung the broom above her head a brought in down with all her might, Rito jumped to the side as the broom collided with the book self in the storage section of the room sending all the books crashing down on her; Rito howled with laughter as Luso poked his head in and glared at the two kids. _Man what happened to the cute two years old that used to toddle around here and read picture books?_ Luso thought and sighed.

"That's right they turn into thirteen year old trouble makers…" he said out loud as Rito continued to laugh loudly at Alice.

"Hey clean up that mess you made before you go all right? Man I need to pick up that over due book from Doned…" Luso muttered to himself as Aero slowly walked into the main section of the library. "Aero watch the two problem students for me please, I'll be back in less the fifteen minutes." Luso said as he ran out of the room in a flurry. Aero sighed; he was the Teacher's pet and all but now this as well? He felt like they were all just dumping responsibility on him… he stepped in to the storage room and moaned. Books were scattered every were and his sister was throwing the ones she picked off the ground at Rito; who was holding up a old wooden stick and smacking them away like they were baseballs…

"What are you doing?" Aero snapped as they stopped and stared at him. He bent down and picked up a few of the books. "Do you guys like causing the whole school trouble?" he hissed as Rito lowered his head. Alice stared defiantly at her twin and marched towards him.

"So says the school dog!" she shouts as Rito suddenly screams in delight holding up a worn out looking book, he then hugs the book. On the cover was an orange sticky note, with "restoration- Doned" written on it. That book was to be restored and sent back to it owner. That was the side job Mewt had. Rito opened up the book and held it out to show the twins. The page had a picture of a man completely cladded in golden armor. Aero stared in awe at the judge, that was the one thing in the stories he liked... the Judges.

"Looks like a Judge! and on the next page is a Mog~...!" Rito explained to the puzzled twins. He loved comparing things to the story world Ivalace. Alice grabbed the book forcefully.

"This is what I think about your Judge and Ivalace!" Alice screamed and ripped the book clean in two; down the spin. Pages fluttered to the floor as Rito picked them up, tears were rolling down his cheeks and hit the ground and pages leaving wet marks on the worn old yellow paper. The Judge's page seemed to ripple slightly and the pages continued to flutter about on the floor. Suddenly Aero felt sick; he grabbed onto Rito's shoulder trying to not collapse on the floor. Rito also seemed unsteady, Alice just stood tall and strong. Suddenly Rito screamed out in rage.

"Ivalace is real!" Rito screamed as something unusual happened, Alice fell backwards along with Aero. Rito soon found himself also falling as darkness closed around him and he fainted into a deep restless sleep, of Judges and shadows of creatures he thought were to most like those in his father's stories…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review my work!<strong>

**Notes: yes, I used Luso from AT2, there will be other characters from that game in this story! Also some characters will be classes from other races not telling you who cauz you'll have to read the next Chapter and man I must be on a sugar rush cause I already wrote three chapters in one day and maybe the forth! Rito, Aero and Alice are my creations but anyone is free to use them if they like them as long as they email me asking me to use them, along with any other characters that are mine. There will be a chance later on were other original characters people make will appear in the story if I get them! (Read later notes!) Those characters will have the username of their creator listed below and above every chapter they appear in along with a shout out or info about their fan fictions they are working on!(like advertising your work through my story!)**

**Also I still need to find a simple list of jobs in the game to post here on the bottom of the chapter. so if any one has one ca they send it to me my Email is **

**List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:**

**Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.**

**Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.**

**Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.**

** Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.**

**Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.**

**Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.**

**Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.**

**Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.**

**Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.**

**Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.**

**Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce**

**Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.**

**Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.**

**Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.**

**Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.**

**Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.**

**Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.**

**Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.**

**Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.**

**Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.**

**Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.**

**Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.**

**Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.**

**Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.**

**Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.**

**Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.**

**Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.**

**Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.**

**Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.**

**Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.**


	2. The Fencer

Rito yawned and opened his eyes; he was sitting on a grassy hill dotted with strange white flowers. He stared at a large blue bug that was slowly walking past him. He laughed loudly; it was so stupid and slow looking. He looked again to find the bug was glaring at him, it let out a bone chilling scream and charged at Rito who was taken back at how fast it could now move. He screamed now unsure of what would stop the charging monster and closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pincers to snap him in half, something flew past him and the monster let out a dying scream as it fell to the earth… In front of it stood a small silvery grey rabbit like creature with violet bat wigs and a violet pompom on its head. In its hands was a giant great sword that looked like it weighed a ton. The rabbit held it casually in one hand as he coldly looked back at Rito.

"What's a runt like you doing in Giza Plains? Lost your mommy little one... Kupo?" the creature asked as Rito smiled. His father told him about these creatures Moogles… Rito jumped up and ran around the Moogle; who frankly had no clue what to do about the young Hume boy. He stared at the boy who was now laughing and playing with his pompom… "Would you stop that?" The Moogle screamed as a second Moogle walked into view he had a cart filled with all sorts of stuff behind him being pulled by a black Chocobos…

"Is something the matter Iden kupo?" The second Moogle asked as the first shook his head (and pompom) no…

"Nope, just some kid Nono, Kupo." Iden replied as Nono stared at Rito. He then looked to Iden and back to Rito.

"So is that why you ran ahead suddenly?" Nono asked as Iden blushed. He turned away from the questioning Moogle and coughed.

"Not at all! I saw a Jawbreaker ahead… never even knew the kid was here…Kupo!" Iden replied in a rush as if he was covering up his good deed…

"I have a name!" Rito squeaked as Nono bursted into laughter.

"I'm sorry, appears my nephew forgot to ask it!" Nono laughed as he stepped closer to Rito. "What is your name boy? And were do you come from?" Nono points to Rito's school uniform that seems out of place in Ivalace.

"I'm Rito; I'm from the town St. Ivalace!" Rito exclaimed as Iden jumped away from him. Nono glared at Iden and took a hold of Rito's hand.

"Child… do you realize the dangers of coming here?' Nono asked as Rito tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about my dad always told me how wonderful Ivalace was. He led a clan here when he was younger. Marche of clan Nusty!" Rito declared as Iden growled.

"Clan Nusty was no more then a group of fools and dreamers…" Iden suddenly snapped coldly. " My father being the biggest one of them…Kupo..."

"Rito; Ivalace has changed since your father or even Luso last came here… Anyone who claims to be from the other world are considered criminals… and those who were of Nusty were taken to the castle to never be heard of again…" Nono whispered softly as Iden turned away and petted the Chocobo.

"Why?" Rito asked in a child like shaken voice. He stared at the two Moogles in horror. _This is not like the Ivalace dad told me about! Not the land of brave and strong heros that saved the world, why? What happened?_

"No one knows…" Nono replied as the Chocobo suddenly jumped and stepped back one of the bags on the cart fell to the side as weapons spilled out. Iden turned and gasped. An armored man on a Chocobo raced towards them sword rose to battle. A Judge; keepers of the law was battling two small Moogles. Nono pulled out an Aiot gun and took aim at the judge shot a few rounds and reloaded. "Rito! HIDE!" Nono screamed as Rito took a step back…

"Noooo…" He whispered softly. _Why, why was every thing so wrong? They need help and yet I'm powerless… _Rito thought as he ran to the Chocobos… He watched in horror as Iden was thrown aside forcefully and the judge laughed evilly. Rito closed his eyes; hoping that someone would stop the madness around him. _No one else can save them Rito! You have to fight! _Rito willed himself back to the battle in front of him. There was a short sword, a bow, a rapier, a knife, a staff, and a shield… Rito glared at the judge and grabbed the one weapon he knew would be the easiest for him to use in that state… the rapier, his mother and father agreed that he couldn't use them when he told them that he wanted to be a fencer. Rito always admired the speed and grace that the Viera in the stories had and practiced fencing afterschool with his mother who found it fun to practice like before…

"FIRESHOT!" Nono screamed and shot his last bullet as the Judge drew closer ready to strike him down; Nono braced himself for the grip of death. Rito charged ahead past Nono; straight to the Judge and to Iden's horror.

_Does that kid have a death wish or something? _Iden stared at the tiny boy; Rito pierced the Judge's defenses in between a small gap in his side armor. Nono and Iden gasped in awe. _Were the hell did he learn that?_ Iden thought as he willed himself to finish standing back.

"My lord… just like a Viera…" Nono whispered as Rito thrusted the rapier again this time into the opening in the Chocobo's armor. The Chocobo screamed out in pain, as Rito jumped backwards from the judge's sword the swung above his head almost decapitating him. Iden slowly stood up, he had to help as well and using what little lessons on black magic his father had given him and used the one spell he had mastered.

"FIRE!" Iden screamed as flames leaped off of his sword and blasted the Judge. Rito shielded his eyes and Nono shot at the judges exposed neck. The judge fell to the ground with a thud and Rito fell back onto the grass exhausted…

"Were did you learn to fight like a Viera?" Nono asked as Iden smiled at the tiny Hume.

"My mother." Rito explained his family as Nono giggled. _That explains everything, Ritz was a Hume with the class of a Viera and now her son had the same class._

"What was that about?" Rito asked fearfully as Nono loaded the weapons back up. Iden stepped towards him and held out a hand.

"Clan Nusty, no longer exist, but there are still people fighting the palace, namely us." Iden pulled Rito off the ground. "Nono is one of the more active ones, I escorted him and those illegal weapons to clans that want to rebel… Only problem is that we have to pose as mearcents so we get found easily with out licenses."

"And we lost our last support clan… No one wishes to continue this fight… not with out a leader… Montblac was our leader and now with out him we're falling apart…" Nono said sadly.

"Even with dad leading us we were still falling apart…" Iden said coldly; he turned to Rito and smiled. "But maybe with the son of the great Marche and lady Ritz leading us we stand a chance." Iden smiled as Rito smiled back...

* * *

><p>Notes: Yes I know Vieras are all female but come on girly looking boy = girly job that kicks ass! Fencer is a Viera job class that is not physically the strongest but one of the fastest and has the reflex skill that stop normal attack from hurting them in the game!<p>

review please!

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice. Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	3. Nu Mou True!

This Chapter is on aero who also wakes up in Ivalace... only He isn't quite ready for it...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Aero woke up to a strange dog creature standing over him in a tent. He tried to scream only to have the creature cover his mouth with its hand. It smiled at him kindly and handed him a stuffed teddy bear. The creature had pitch-black fur like the night and sea like eyes.<p>

"I am Fai, former assistant to Babus the head of the royal research committee…" The creature says as he let go of Aero's mouth. "Welcome back to Ivalace son of prince Mewt." Fai says solemnly and bows to Aero, who stared in shook. _Rito was right… Ivalace does exist… _Aero moans as Fai pulls out a set of clothes that seemed very high classed and elegant. The clothes were made of cotton and silk, a light blue color with delicate golden trim shaped like a lion, short sleeve shirt. There also were black shorts and a darker blue cape; the gloves came with armor to protect his arm and his boots had guards on them. Aero looked at Fai sheepishly; Fai nodded and left the tent quickly as Aero strapped on his new clothes.

"Wow, this is really light!" Aero shouted in surprise, as Fai opened the tent slightly.

"May I come back in Prince?" Fai asked as Aero nodded. Fai stepped in and smiled at the young prince.

"Why are we in a tent?" Aero finally asked as Fai pulled out a few battered old looking books.

"You can sort of say Ivalace is a bit of a mess at the moment…" Fai answered as he showed the books to Aero. "They wanted to burn the books of the history of your family, my prince along with that toy your father owned." Fai replied and brushed the covers of the books carefully. "My master Babus, was the most devoted Nu Mou to prince Mewt… He would not stand to let these books burn at the hands of the Judges…"

"What happened to him… and you?" Aero asked and pointed to the long red burn mark on his arm; were the fur was burned off completely…

"We resisted at first, but when it became apparent that the Judges would use force to obtain the books we fled the palace and hide in jagds even to survive. Of course now every thing is lawless in Ivalace… Judges spare no one from the grip of death… Babus was captured not to long ago when he tried to meet with Montblac…" Fai replied sadly as Aero nodded in understanding.

"So we find Montblac and we find our help…" Aero replied laughing at the simplicity of the situation.

"Easier said then done… Montblac was also captured by the judges." Fai explained as Aero cursed his luck. _Of course nothing is ever that simple… Man just like my games… _

"So who is able to help us now?" Aero asked as Fai started to mimic a shrug. "Oh… Just great, no one…" Aero moaned loudly. "Looks like we have to take matters into our own hands… Err… paws…?" Aero said as he looked at Fai's animal like hands with thumbs to Aero's surprise.

_Now would have been a good time to remember what dad was always going on about when I was younger… _Aero thought as he exited to tent into the dark streets of Jagd Dorsa… _A very good time seeing as I have absolutely no clue were I am!_

* * *

><p>Please review! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU PEOPLE!<p>

Notes: Aero, if you people have never played FF AT2 is a Seer; which is a Hume job that uses books as their weapons. He just wears a flasher outfit because he's royalty; Fai is a Nu Mou I made up just now he is a weaker class of rune seeker like Babus, with his own class I made up as a Rune Apprentice. I forgot to tell you all, but Montblac son Iden (also someone I made up) is a Mog Knight (Why? You'll find out later!) , and Nono is Gunner with a thing for Chocobos, Shara will still be Shara and her class is a sniper.

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice. Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	4. Bangaa Rain?

Rito gasped as Nono yelled the command to make the Chocobo go faster. Iden was sitting in back with all the gear and equipment to make sure they didn't lose a single piece. Rito was up front with Nono who was teaching him the commands the handle a Chocobo. He smiled as the clouds above parted and sunlight dotted the snow covered Lutia Pass. They were already moving swiftly to Cadoan, Nono had heard a rumor in Cyril, long before Rito meet him and now was going to verify how true it was... That Vaan the sky pirate was in Cadoan requiting an army of his own to fight the Judges.

"How far away is Cadoan?" Rito asked as Iden pulled out a map. Rito grabbed the map and stared a long hard time. They were on the north end of Ivalace and Cadoan was far south a forest separated it from the Island town Baguba port.

"A good seven days travel with out stops, most like we'll be there in nine to eleven if we don't run into and snags along the way!" Nono exclaimed just as they ran into a snag in the form of a Bangaa and a Viera surrounded by monsters. The Bangaa was a warrior and the Viera was a white mage. They seemed exhausted from countless battling and looked almost finished until Iden sprang into action. Rito jumped off the cart and charged as well as Nono started to open fire on the swam of Icedrakes. Rito stabbed the nearest one as another clawed his arm. The white mage then showed that she was willing to help by bashing the drake with her staff.

"Thanks!" Rito smiled as the Viera nodded and turned to the next drake.

"Your welcome, I'm Lira, you?" The Viera asked as Iden slashed the next drake and the warrior, who was weaponless to Rito's surprise, pummeled the drakes down with his fist._ He must have once been a monk! _Rito thought as a Drake snuck up behind Lira, Rito remember the lesson on abilities Iden had given him earlier, His weapon was Stinger so the ability from it would be Swam Strike. Rito raised his blade and like an angry Bangaa pierced the drake with all his power and watched as the drake roared in pain… It was poisoned… Lira turned around at the sound of a drake so close behind her.

"I'm Rito!" Rito declared with a goofy smile as the drakes hissed and slowly backed off, glaring at Iden, Rito and Nono for the loss of their meal. Soon all that was left was the victors and the corpses of the dead beast. The Bangaa let out a war cry and ripped one of the drakes open, from its body he pulled out an ice like stone.

"Mission complete!" The Bangaa screamed as Rito clapped his hands.

_They're clanners! _Rito screamed in his head in pure delight. Lira shook her head sadly yes.

"Hate to bother you but where's the rest of your clan?" Iden asked coldly. "Clans usually have four or more members…"

"We lost comrades to the Icedrakes back there… It's just me and Rain now." Lira said sadly as the Bangaa stood tall and proud despite being almost killed, it was a Bangaa pride thing.

"I'm Rain S-sssecond in command!" The Bangaa hissed.

"Rain?" Rito asked calmly.

"Yessss Rain!"

"Uh…Rain?"

"YESSSS RAIN!"

"How do you spell that again?" Rito asked, now confused and thought to himself. _Who names a guy Rain?_

"R-A-I-N…" Rain replied also confused now by the fact that a Hume kept on asking his name over again…

"Who named you?" Rito asked now wondering which of the poor Bangaa's parents were to blame…

"Me' mum?" Rain replied as Rito nodded his head.

"Oh…Ok!" Rito declared as Rain glanced at Iden who simple sighed…

"He's from the other world… Son of Sir. Marche and lady Ritz…" Iden declared calmly as Rain practically ran up to Rito and hugged him with all his power.

"Isss a Fan of the Great S-sssir. Marche, Our clan codessss basssed off of hissss!" Rain declared as Lira nodded.

"All ways aid those in need. Never turn away from them just because they can't pay, fight for the rights of the people and defend those who are weaker from harm! That is the code many clans have adapted from Clan Nusty!" Lira exclaimed and bowed. Her long white hair tumbled out of her hood and Rito noticed she had a red triangle like mark on her left cheek. Rain also had the red mark on his arm, must have had something to do with their clan…

"Rain, Lira where are you two going?" Nono asked. As the two clanners looked to each other.

"No idea!" They replied in unison as Nono pointed to his cart.

"We're heading to Cadoan, we can drop you off somewhere along the way. Kupo!" Nono exclaimed like his usual happy self… deep down however he felt sick… Icedrakes in Lutia was nothing new but Icedrakes with glowing red eyes and in packs was something oddly wrong!

Rain and Lira climbed aboard the cart along with Rito who wanted to sit in back and learn about Clanners. Iden sat up front with Nono, and tried to tune out the endless stream of chatter coming from the small boy. Rito was asking question after question about clanner life. Rain smiled at the small son of Marche, who was more like his father then he knew. Rain enjoyed answering the endless stream of questions.

"Rito why do you want to know so much about clans?" Lira asked her first question finally, Rito had talked nonstop for over an hour now.

"Because it was my dream to start my own clan ever since my Dad told me about Ivalace." Rito replied with a huge grin.

'You're very straight foreword about your dreams aren't you?" Lira replied as Rito looked at her confused.

"_He is honest, brave, a little on the slow side when it comes to people but a great fighter, who knows maybe even a great leader?" _Rain chuckled, then whispered to Lira who nodded in agreement.

"Rito, may we join your clan?" Rain asked suddenly as Iden who was drinking apple juice from the canteen strapped to his bag sprayed it all over Nono. Nono yelled in disgust as Iden turned around and stared.

"KUPO! The Bangaa lost his mind already?" Iden asked as Rito pouted.

"No, I am completely serioussss! I wish to work under you, leader Rito…" Rain replied, and Lira nodded to Iden's horror.

_"Great two morons working under the biggest moron since the age of airship when a Moogle tinker decided to build a flight pack for Chocobos… Lets just say that didn't end well at all…" _Iden thought to himself as Rito, Rain and Lira started deciding on a clan name…

* * *

><p>Notes: If any of you have an idea for a Character (not game characters like Cid or such from the games) that they want to see in the story please review me the name, age, description (Personality) oh and you don't have to have job and race; if you want I can make those parts up based off the personality. I will select three to become main Characters (Based for of what I got to work with.) and the rest might get put in there in every chapter or two, based off of when I need their "Gifts" (AKA Mental issues) Thanks!<p>

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice. Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	5. Aimless Hunter

This is Aero's point of view!

Thanks you for reading this so far and some one just please review because I'm at my wits end wait for some one to, I'll even take a Hi for a review so I'm know I'm not talking to myself here... *looks around no ones there* yep I'm just talking to my self again! *Cries in corner alone*

* * *

><p>Aero moaned as the Chocobo continued to run behind Fai's Chocobo. <em>Note to self I am outlawing these thing off the face of the earth when I get the power to do so… <em>Aero thought as he held on for dear life. He had never even been on a horse and Fai expected him to be able to ride this giant yellow canary with a thing for running up and down hills?

Fai whistled to stop suddenly and the two Chocobos halted to Aero's relief. He straightened his back painfully as Fai pointed to a mountain in the distance.

"Lutia Pass… not so safe anymore with the pack of ice drakes about my prince… only way to the palace that Judges portal less frequently. We'll have to post a request at the pub and hope some clan helps us quick!" Fai explained as Aero nodded. "Until then we'll spend the night in Muscadet to the east.' Fai singled to the dark and gloomy forest not to far away.

"Into the land of robbers and killers we go then!" Aero replied sarcastically as Fai smiled.

"Exactly!" Fai yelled and whistled causing the Chocobos to make a mad dash to the forest. Aero screamed out in horror as the Chocobo ran faster then before and shut his eyes tight. After what felt like an eternity, the Chocobo stopped. Aero opened one eye to find himself on the edge of the settlement. He let go of the Chocobo who now had two bald spots were he had yanked all its feathers out…

"I'm alive!" Aero yelled happily and hugged the nearest person a Hume hunter, who for the life of him had no clue who this person who was hugging. The hunter looked about fearfully as if he would get eaten alive by aero if no one was watching.

Fai soon appeared behind Aero; and pried him off the frightened hunter. "My prince! Why didn't you tell me you were a expert Chocobo rider? I would have prepared something faster for us!" Fai exclaimed happily as Aero's face turned pale. The hunter stared at the Nu mou and then decided to take the easy way out and get away from them as fast as possible… Funny thing about that was the fact that in between him and the easy way out was a large Judge with an axe…

"AHHHHH!" The hunter screamed and jumped back, he never had to deal with a Judge before. Never fought before ether, mostly because not one clan in the entire world wanted him… He strung his bow in a jerky, clumsy way as the Judge raised the axe. Fai raised his mace in a challenging way the Judge who the ignore the Hunter and charged at Fai.

"Burst!" Fai cried out, burst was a smaller weaker version of Explosion that was a highly advanced skill. The Hunter stared at the Nu mou in awe… he smiled as the Nu mou successfully held the Judge back, then notice in the corner of his eye. A second Judge looming behind the Aero. The Hunter gasped and readied his bow, he would not stand to let a kid die because he did nothing! The hunter let the arrow go it hit… the tree next to the Judge…

_Wow… Your aim is like shit!_ Aero thought and turned around he hated it when he had to fix others mistakes especially when they didn't even need to bother helping. Sure Aero didn't know there was a second Judge but still an Archer should at least hit his target somewhere… He opened one of the books, he know a bit of magic thanks to the lesson Fai gave him on their lunch break/ info gathering from the travellers…

"SONIC BOOM!" The Hunter screamed suddenly and shot another arrow that blasted the surrounding area it hit. The Hunter tilted his head swearing he had aimed more to the left to hit the other tree and not kill the judge but he hit the Judge square in the head instead his shots were always too far right or left… short distance shot like this was impossible for him long distance now that was easy!

"Thank you, kind Hunter! Tell me what clan do we owe our gratitude to Brown? The Angel Fighters? Heck I'd even thank the Red Wings if you're a member!" Fai shouted as the Hunter blushed.

"None, sir. In all honesty every clan I applied for turn me down because of my problem…" The Hunter replied sheepishly and explained about his shot difficulties. Aero stared long and hard at him.

"You're far sighted, can't see things very close well but can at a distance!" Aero exclaimed putting two and two after the Hunter finished.

"I guess I should look for a different job then…" The Hunter moaned. Fai shook his head no and smiled. The hunter glanced at him confused.

"I know a great Nu mou who has a thing for making stuff, lets see if he can whip up a pair of glasses! It's the lest we can do for you!" Fai exclaimed as the Hunter smiled.

"I'm Pitch, by the way!" The hunter exclaimed and held out his hand in an attempt to shake Fai's. Fai stared at the hand until Aero annoyed by the ridicules behavior of His Nu mou; grabbed Pitch's hand. Fai practically almost died right then.

"I'm Aero, my assistant over there is Fai." Aero explained as Pitch stared at the smaller boy. _He's got an air of authority about him like a king! _

_Later that evening at the pub…_

"Prince Aero get down from the table top!" Fai hissed causing Pitch nearly to fall over laughing. He had learned all about the pair during the four hours of waiting for the glasses to be made. Pitch loved the glasses, plain round black frame that fit perfectly. Pitch had offered to show them the pub as a thanks for his newfound vision. He found himself signed up as their bodyguard moments after Aero downed the first mug of beer. Aero was now completely drunk to Fai's horror was drunk dancing on the table nearby with a young cute Gria girl, who was also drunk. They were singing some song about a whole another world and a different dimension?

"Something tells me this will be one hell of an adventure for me!" Pitch shouted and watched as Fai learned a valuable lesson.

"If you can't beat them join em!" Fai shouted and got up on the bar with a pair of Viera and also started singing and dancing along soon the whole pub was up on tables singing and dancing.

* * *

><p>Notes: Yea, yea I know I got a kid drunk and made the responsible Nu mou give in too! Pitch is a character long in the making only… He was stronger in the beginning! He has a slightly different look from most Hunters; he wears the archer hat over his greenish color hair and wears a light chain mail over his long sleeve green shirt, and has tan baggy pants with loads of pockets. He also has arm guard and his ears are pierced, he wears Green wing shaped earrings. I will wait until the 422/11 to get clan names or else I'll pick. The character thing will stay open even after this story is finished. The character thing was in the last chapter's notes but I feel that no one reads them! The idea for a Character (not game characters like Cid or such from the games) that you want to see in the story please send me a review of the name, age, description (Personality) oh and you don't have to have job and race; if you want I can make those parts up based off the personality. I will select three to become main Characters (Based for of what I got to work with.) and the rest might get put in there in every chapter or two, based off of when I need their "Gifts" (AKA Mental issues) Thanks!

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	6. Clan Gardian

Rito yawned loudly as the fire flickered. Iden insisted that they stayed away from Muscadet; apparently there was a lot of Judges around there because there was a rumor of a resistance… Rain apparently just switched jobs to a warrior to take the mission and now realize how hard swing a sword was chose to go weaponless. Lira was helping Nono strap down the equipment to the cart. She gasped and pulled out a shiny new war Hammer… Iden left the warm fireside and was petting the Chocobo while humming a soft tune.

"That's really pretty Iden!" Rito said with a smile as he joined the Moogle, Iden turned to him and blushed slightly.

"Thank you… father used to hum it to me when I was younger, uncle Hurdly became a bard to find out where the song came from…" Iden explained and looked up at the sky. 'The song is actually not a lullaby or anything of that sort; just it seems to calm me down… Helps me think; father often hummed it to me when I was upset. Kupo."

"What's it about?" Rito asked as he sat down in the grass.

"Not so sure… Kupo… It is a song with out any words yet some how it has a meaning of its own." Iden exclaimed.

"Can you sing it for me?" Rito asked as Iden nodded and started humming the song again. Soon Iden was really singing a wordless song that seemed to make time stop and everything around him fade into the darkness. Rito closed his eyes and found himself fading not into the darkness but into dream. Rito was standing on a cliff, to his left was Iden wearing golden armor, wielding a greenish sword. Sitting in front of Iden was a boy in a blue cape and attire; he had a book opened to a page filled with strange runes and words. A Viera was standing past them dressed like a green mage. Rito looked around more and started to notice a Gria Raptor, a Hunter, three Humes of many jobs, two Bangaas and one Nu mou among the group. Suddenly the song stopped and Rito opened his eyes. Iden was glaring into the dark forest as a Judge stumbled out… He was missing his head strangely enough…

"Headless Judges! Well there's a first for everything Kupo!" Iden yelled as the Judge slow walked towards them. Rito stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Iden use Air Render head on; Rain go and distract it, Nono shoot at its Chocobo. I'll find an opening in its armor!" Rito declared suddenly. Rain nodded approvingly.

"Please tell me you actually some what planned that out!" Iden moaned. _It's a great plan but not likely to work on this sort of enemy seeing as that Judge is apparently undead…_

"Yep then Lira will follow close behind and use heal!" Rito said suddenly to Iden's surprise. "That's the quickest way to take something like that down right? Dad said you've got to use a potion or white magic on the undead!" Rito declared. Iden smiled, and nodded yes.

_This child knowssss how to fight… and lead a fight well; he is Marchesssss sssson. _Rain thought with excitement. _Rito just seem dumb and weak on the outside but is quite powerful, he is quick in his decesions. _

"AIR RENDER!" Iden shouted and hoped that it would work. The judge seemed to pause as a cry in the night distracted it. Lira suddenly pounced on it and poured a potion and used white heal magic at the same time… _So much for the plan!_

The Judge hissed violently and flung her off of itself, then Rain bashed into its side knocking it off balance. Rito started to run towards it with a potion also in hand as a volt of lighting struck the Judge. Standing on a tree limb above was a small boy; he had short sparrow brown hair that one strand on top stuck up, green eyes and had a large wooden stick in his hands.

"Thundara!" The boy shouted again as a second volt of lightning struck the Judge. A war cry from Rito's left made him turn and watch a long brown haired beauty slash horizontally at it with a knight sword. She wore a looser looking white dress shirt under shining silver armor and a skirt over her black shorts with sliver toed boots. A Paladin; She turned sharply at Rito and snickered, Rito's eyes bugged and his mouth hung open as he stared at Alice…

"Hey Rito!" She yelled with a sinister smile and walked up to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned closer to his ear. "_Surprised to see me?"_

"Yes!" Rito exclaimed madly. Alice laughed and walked Rito to the fire and was sitting down next to Rito who seem to be holding back the desire to punch her… Iden stared at him in shock. He had never see Rito ever angry at anyone before she showed up… The boy mage jumped down from the tree with out a sound and quickly ran over to Alice's side.

"We're Clan Gardian!" The boy shouted and bounced slightly. "I'm Valo, I'm the only Hume Mage in our Clan but am the strongest without a doubt!"

"Great for you! Shove a sock in it before I do it for ya! Kupo!" Iden hissed, he could care less about Valo… "Rito who is she?" Iden asked as pulled Rito away from Alice who was eating their Kiddy bread!

"Alice Randell… Our parents are very close so we often had to spend time with each other… She used to laugh in my face telling me Ivalace wasn't real…" Rito was almost crying now. Iden stroked the boy's cheek and smiled. _Rito never doubted us; He always believed us…_

"Well look on the bright side at lest she's not dead YET?" Iden joked as Rito smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks for worrying about my wellbeing!" Alice shouted as Nono laughed loudly, he could totally see why Rito did not get along with her but could ever imagine her as a princess. Lira smile at Alice a served her a second helping that she devoured quickly.

"Alice… Should we ask him?" Valo said as they finished the meal. Alice looked over to the cart and then nodded her head.

"Hey by any chance have you seen Aero?" She asked suddenly and Rito looked up at her.

"No?" Rito replied as Alice moaned. She cursed in her mind and turned to him.

"Great well that's not an issue at all that and Gotor Sands being taken over!" Alice moaned as Valo nodded.

"Gotor Sand?" Rito asked now that got his interest. He pulled out the map and smile Gotor sands was along the way to Cadoan. Iden moaned knowing full well what that boy was thinking now… _This was our chance to start off our clan with a big mission!_

"Yep, Lately a band of thieves have been hanging out there with a Judge… the Pub in Muscadet has the Mission up, not like I care!" Alice yelled in an upset voice.

"Boss won't let us take the mission, we got to stay by Lutia for a drake hunting mission…" Valo explained as Rito laughed.

"Sorry! We killed most of the Drakes on the way here!" Rito explained only to succeed in ticking Alice off more. She stood up suddenly and motioned to Valo to do so to.

"Thanks anyways then…" She said in a fury and marched away._ Good riddance! _Rito thought as Nono let the fire die down a bit. Rito smiled and leaned back careful to not reopen his wound from the drake in all honesty it still hurt but Lira did heal it so not much he could do about it until morning…

He looked up at the sky and smiled happily, he was sure Aero was fine how much trouble could the good kid get into here anyways?

* * *

><p>Notes: Valo looks like a regular Black mage with out a hat that's all. And boy Rito you are so wrong! LOL! Alice is a bit more like a crazed enemy then an ally huh? I feel so bad for Rain too; he barely had any lines in this chapter! Lira too I guess? Nono was almost completely forgotten! Iden also shows his soft side at the beginning too, and yes the meaning of the song will be reveled later on in the story and is related to Iden's issues with his father… If any of you were wondering The Judge in this Chapter was the one Pitch thought he killed! Yikes not that dead now was it? Also Aero's clothes will change to a more Ivalace like look in two Chapters when he gets to Muscadet! Also I run out of Ideas for name quickly when it comes to characters like Valo so his name is finnish for light as in lighting!<p>

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	7. Preposed!

Aero had a nasty headache and backache… No wonder too, because he was sleeping on the floor with the drunk Gria from last night in his lap! She had short bright red hair like a bob cut, and large red wings. Near by Aero noticed Fai sleeping on top of a table and Pitch was scrubbing and cleaning the floor under the supervision of the Pub master along with all the other Clanners and headhunters from the night before…

"Mr.… Snuggly…" Fai whimpered in his sleep as Aero pushed the Gria awake. She looked up and smiled at him happily. She had violet eyes that seemed to sparkle in admiration. Then all the memories of last night rushed into Aero's head and he screamed…

_I kissed a girl! _Aero screamed in his head repeatedly as Pitch fell over completely startle by Aero… The Gria just tilted her head and stared at Aero as he jumped off the floor and ran out of the Pub afterword; his face looked like a beet… Aero finally slowed down as a cart driving Bangaa yelled at him madly. He turned and apologized as he did he noticed a person who reminded him of Rito standing in the distance. _It couldn't be! That guy's a clanner… _Aero thought a dismissed the possibility of it being Rito. The clanner wore a sleeveless spring green hoodie with a blue wing like pattern decorating it. He had white short with side pockets and a long black belt that hung around in back the belt also had a hook to keep his weapon firmly to his side a Raptor that was as black as night. He had long black socks on and nice leather boots most likely germinas. Then Aero noticed in his hands was a green raptor that he was apparently trying to sell. Next to him was a Bangaa who was haggling the seller to up the selling price and a small Moogle with a gun in its hands trying to aim.

"Prince-chan!" A girlish squeal from behind and a bear hug caused Aero to turn around and look at his apparently new follower the Drunk Gria from last night! She had apparently set her broad sword down during the dancing last night but now had it strapped to her back…

"Hi… um What's your name?" Aero asked not sure what to call her and Drunk Gria was out of the question. As he asked that Pitch stepped out of the Pub as well and pointed then to him self to signal he was done… He looked to Aero then pointed to the Gria. "_I don't know_!" Aero hissed at him as the Gria let go finally…

"I'm Nora! You proposed to me last night remember?" The Gria said happily as Pitch nodded his head.

"OH YEA! I remember that!" Pitch said and clapped his hands to Aero's horror.

_OMG! HOW MUCH OF LAST NIGHT DID I FORGET? _Aero thought to himself in horror as the word proposed rang in his head… Fai walked out as well finally and held up a flyer.

"We can't travel any more under the law of the Judges unless we are a clan, travelers with a license or illegally…" Fai announced as he crumped the flyer up and tossed it to the ground. "Illegally and travelers are out of the question so lets find a clan will to take us in…"

"Never thought I'd be going clan hunting again so soon…" Pitch moaned as Aero thumped him. Nora smiled and held up a giant sign she had strapped to her back as well… "GRIA 4 HIRE!" was written on it in bold bright red…

"Well let see who wants us!" Aero moaned loudly as they reentered the pub. There talking to the pub master was the Clanner Aero spied earlier. Only he wasn't a clanner yet in his hand was a small book.

"He must be applying as a Clan leader… Pretty young to lead a Clan?" Fai announced as a Bangaa stood up suddenly and grabbed him.

"Is there some thing wrong with my bosssss?" The Warrior hissed, he had no weapon on him but Pitch felt that he didn't need one to beat the day lights out of Fai. A Mog knight nearby looked up from his card game and glared at the Bangaa.

"If you got time to scream at people Rain find time to round up new recruits!" The Mog Knight screamed. Nora held up her sign to the Mog knight who stared at her unsure of what to do…

"Your name is Rain?" Pitch asked dumbly as the Bangaa had a dajavu moment…

"Yesss?"

"spell it please."

"R-A-I-N!" Rain hissed now mad that he was doing this all over again.

"Who?" Pitch stared to ask as the Bangaa, Clan leader and knight all replied at once.

"His MA!"

"OK, ok got it; sheesh no need to yell!" Pitch replied as Aero rolled his eyes.

"We're never going to find a clan at this rate!" Aero moaned as the leader grabbed his shoulder.

"You… AERO?" the leader yelled and pulled his hood down to reveal he was indeed Rito!

"RITO?" Aero replied and hugged his friend. "Rito! Oh god have I missed you!"

"Prince Aero you know this boy?" Fai asked in shock that the prince knew some Hume wielding a Raptor like a Viera.

"He is the son of Lord Marche! Rito Radiuju!" Rain hissed madly as the Moogle stood up and tried to run away from Nora who was now whacking him with the sign. She was screaming now to let her join.

_Yep she'll never join a clan! _Aero thought sadly.

"Sorry Fai's a bit weird at times!" Aero explained as Rain set Fai down madly. The gunner Moogle from earlier stood up and walked over now.

"Sir Fai?" The Moogle asked as Fai looked beamed and started to talk with him in secret…

"Ok does everyone know someone here except me?" Pitch asked as Lira smiled at him. _Of course I'd love to get to know some of you better!_ Pitch thought to him self as he stared at Lira. _Man she is hot! Please tell me she's single! _

"How have you been?" Rito asked as Aero pointed to the group he had formed.

"Try living in you know where!" Aero replied as Nora hugged him again.

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS that I got a CUTE fiancée!" Nora screamed at Iden who had ripped her sign in half…

"RITO! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?" Iden screamed and punched a hole through the wall.

* * *

><p>Notes: Yes Aero did propose while he was drunk; I just couldn't pass the opportunity to use that when I thought it up while walking dogs in pouring rain this morning! Nora is an unusual Gria with a child like personality. Iden did get really pissed off if you couldn't tell… Fai is just a plain loud mouth. Rain finally got a bit more lines in this chapter (Even though he looked like the bad guy…) Pitch crushes hard on Lira too… Too bad I never plan on making them a couple! Yes Rain probably has to change his name in the future if he doesn't want to deal with everyone asking him about it every time! Well looks like these two won't split up soon… <strong>Please review already!<strong>

**Oh almost forgot NORA is a Raptor as in the class and is dress as such! nothing unusual about her looks!**

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	8. Judge of Fate

Rito watched as Fai, Pitch, Rain and Lira fumbled with loading up the new swords and shields Nono had bought. He was stuck doing the final paper work, with Iden by his side filling out the other info about the name and leadership of the clan.

"You really what to go with my idea? Kupo…" Iden asked as Rito nodded.

"Of course it was the best one!" Rito replied to Iden's embarrassment. The name was to everyone's surprise Finnish! No one even knew Iden knew a bit of Finland's languge… Iden blushed as he finished the paper work. _Well at least the pain in the ass Gria left me alone! _Iden thought as Aero screamed. Pinning him down to the table was Nora who was pouting.

"BUTTT I WANT TO BE WITH AEROOOO!" She cried as Aero moaned. She just couldn't take a hint now could she?

"We have to go on an important and scary mission, and He just doesn't want to see you hurt!" Rito yelled to her as she got off and hugged Aero.

"YOU LOVE ME THAT MUCH?" Nora screamed as Aero rolled his eyes and hugged back. _I'll do anything to get rid of you at this point! _Aero thought to him self as she let go. "I'll be fine sweetie!" Nora giggled and kissed poor Aero who gagged when it was over. Nora grabbed him them and pulled him away for a second. Rito turned back to Nono standing on top of the cart watching the others load it…

"Clan Lupaus, believe it or not Iden actually suggested it too!" Nono was commending his neufew for the one hundredth time that hour; who blushed sheepishly.

"It means Promise… not a big deal or anything…" Iden moaned as Nono laughed.

_A clan promises to protect all… _That was the meaning of the name; Rito loved it right away. It was the perfect name in his opinion…

A few hours later inside the Pub….

"Well now is everyone in pain or is it just me?" Pitch asked as the pubmaster passed out drinks; he glared at Aero and set down a mug of water… and passed him angrily. Rain hissed madly because the man forgot his drink and stormed off after him.

"What did you do to get him angry?" Rito asked as Aero cried...

"Oh he got drunk!" Nora replied as she smiled and sat with them. Iden walked by and pulled the chair right out from under her. Nora falls to the floor with a thud; Iden then pulled the chair over and sat down in it. Fai stared at him in horror.

_Sir. Montblac's son is a brutish little Moogle! _Fai thought and cringed. _How can Nono find anything good in that little gangster? And Montblac how can you even think of leaving him in charge until the proper master arrived? What is he thinking?_

"Scram!" Iden yelled at her as she left finally in a rage. "Wow I should have done that earlier! Kupo!" Iden laughed as he gulped down a drink madly. He was tired beyond belief and wanted to just have a nice quiet hour until they left town… Suddenly Iden choked; his voice left him. _No, no, no not again, not now! This can't be happening; now of all times!_

"Iden? Iden!" Rito screamed and grabbed Iden as he fell over. Lira was also over the tiny Moogle in a moment and seemed beyond scared and unsure of what had happened. Iden was still gasping for breath, and seemed to be in pain; just as soon as the Moogle started he finished. Iden stood up straighter and looked up at the group who stared at him.

"Iden; what happened?" Rito asked as Iden pulled away suddenly.

"Wrong pipe that's all…Kupo!" Iden hissed. He turned away and groaned in pain slightly. Rito sat down quietly.

_Iden won't tell us what's really wrong… _Rito thought to himself and sipped a bit of water. Pitch just looked away from the Moogle and boy quickly. He wanted to ignore what he had seen dangling around the Moogle's neck. A pendent, Gigas Pendant to be exact… The at least it looked like Gigas Pendant but something was off about it…

"Iden you can tell us anything you know… we're a clan, a clan sticks together…" Rito whispered to Iden. Iden slammed his hands on the table and jumped up.

"I'll be in the cart…" Iden muttered as he left the building. they all stared at him as he left… Then they turned around and started whispering in hushed voices.

"I feel like there's something strange about that Moogle…" Aero said suddenly as Fai jumped on the chance to voice his feelings… Rito stared in horror at what was happening, he then also left the building. He jumped up into the cart next to Iden; who was swinging a pendent back and forth like a swing. He stared at the pendent, and moaned painfully. Rito grew worried as he watched his friend; Iden closed his eyes and slipping into a deep trance. Rito grabbed his friend's shoulder only to hear a faint humming in his ear. He held on tighter as he closed his eyes; the humming grew louder, it was the song! The song Iden had sang to him; Rito relaxed as he followed Iden into the trance.

"_Welcome back son of Marche…" _An unseen voice whispered into Rito's ear. Rito opened his eyes and looked around he was in a large cold stone room. It had strange blue green light filtering down from the unseen ceiling above. In the center of the room was a large stone dais. On it was Iden sitting peacefully in the center. _"Step forward son of Marche one on fate…"_ Rito looked around a realized that he could actually walk around. He slowly walked toward his friend. Iden seemed absorbed with a strange rune he was drawing on the floor. Rito stepped closer as a sound from behind caused the Moogle to look up. His head passed right through Rito's hand.

"Yes? What is it this time?" Iden asked in a cold voice as a ring of Judges formed around him. They stared whispering; the voices mixed together and there were no words to their voices.

"_They cannot see you son of Marche…" _the voice said solemnly as Rito looked around at the ring. These Judges were beautiful, silver armor shining in the light the Judge that stood directly in front of Iden wore armor was pure gold. He stood up with an air of authority.

"Iden; who have waited long enough… Where is the Judgemaster?" The gold Judge yelled as Iden looked down.

"He is close… I've almost found him…" Iden replied coldly. The Judge stepped closer and raised his sword.

"If you ever wish to regain your honor as a Heritor; Iden you will find him! Without the Judgemaster we are all doomed. He was the absolute law the only thing that stopped the Judges from rampaging Ivalace before. We need Cid's successor Iden, you promised us you'd find him…" The judge Boomed.

"Yes I understand sir…" Iden replied and stood up suddenly.

"I hope you do…" The Judge replied and slashed the thin air. The stone room vanished and Rito found himself clinging to Iden's shirt. Iden stared at him and then turned away as the others climbed onto the cart slowly and Nono ordered the Chocobo to move.

"How long are you going to sleep on my shoulder?" Iden asked as Rito smiled.

"A bit longer…" He replied and sat down closer.

* * *

><p>Notes: yes Iden is a Heritor like Adelle from A2. Rito did stumble across something a greater then he can began to imagine and now the story arc is finally moving towards what I want. Rain seems to have been completely forgotten along with Lira again! Next chapter is based on Alice and her time now along with the first character made by another author. Lilia from lyokolife6! Thank you for the new Character, she will be playing a major role now that I started noting how I want the story to move. Rito, Alice and Aero all are fated to become a legend… but what will their legacies be?<p>

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	9. Meet Lilia

Thanks to

Lyokolife6!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alice sat on the tree limb and moaned she fell backwards and allowed herself to hang from her leg. It had been two days since she saw Rito and she still had no leads on her brother. "Where is Valo already?" She moaned as she dangled in the air. Suddenly she saw a Viera walking towards the direction of Muscadet. The Viera had short light silvery blue hair and wore the traditional Elementalist clothes a black sleeveless shirt that looked like a ninja's, with a light rose pink tinted sheer clock and black shorts. She wore a brighter pink dressy skirt that tied around her waist and her hair was tied up into a loose ponytail with a blooming rose. She seemed to be lost in thought. Suddenly she tripped and tumbled off the roadside into a bush to her left. Alice dropped down and landed on all fours. She ran up to the fallen Viera. "ARE YOU OK?" Alice shouted as the Viera looked up.<p>

"Yep, it happens all the time, no worries!" She replied and sat up. "Thanks for asking though!"

"Uh… are you sure?" Alice asked even more worried now and hoped that she wasn't alone. "So were are you going?" Alice asked.

"I guess Muscadet? Anywhere with a pub!" The Viera replied and Alice nodded.

_So she's a Clanner as well? _Alice thought as Valo finally decided to show up. He took on look at her and smiled big. _Boys! All they think about is how hot a girl is already! Well most…_

"Hi! What's your name?" The Viera asked happily as she stood up.

"Alice member of Clan Gardian, he's Valo my clanmate." Alice replied as the Viera's smile widened.

"I'm Lilia! Can I join your clan?" She asked in an excided puppy like way. Valo almost screamed yes, except Alice wacked him on the head first hard too…

"Sorry, I can't accept any ones request unless I get approved first… That and I'm looking for my twin brother, he went missing not to long ago…" Alice replied, she wished she could help the poor Viera, but hey it was hard enough on her own and dealing with their leader wasn't easy… Lilia nodded sadly as Alice smiled sweetly. The Viera then turned to walk away Alice sighed and Valo cried slightly.

"Is there any way I can prove myself?" Lilia asked suddenly and turned around as Alice looked at her again. "Give me a chance and I'll show you what I got please!" Lilia said in a determined way. Alice looked to Valo and shrugged.

"We were ordered to meet our leader for Bomb hunting in Koringwood tonight… meet me there before sunset." Alice replied and turned away Lilia hugged her happily. _Well I've got nothing to lose except my sanity because this means I have to meet him tonight him; I was planning on not going too…_

"THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED!" Lilia screamed and bounced away into town. "I'll need a few potion and maybe a new weapon, I always wanted to learn white flame!" She said happily.

"I'm more worried about him disappointing her now…" Alice replied sadly as Valo patted her on the back.

"She's strange, he's strange; I'm sure they'll be fine once they meet!" Valo replied as Alice sighed.

"Leader is in a league of his own when it comes to being erratic…" Alice replied. _Leader please for once be normal… She might be the first actual person who would permanently join the clan. _

"Your think about what might say when Leader meets her?" Valo asked childishly. Alice glared at him as he smiled playfully. "Don't worry I doubt it can top what he said to you! A girl fell on me… She came from the sky, was it?" Valo yelled as Alice hit him.

_Not my fault that he was right where I fell! _Alice thought back.

Sunset at Koringwood…

Alice waited for what felt like an eternity. Valo had already left to meet leader in town and bring him over, while Alice made sure to meet Lilia. Finally the Viera showed up and joyfully bounced over. Valo appeared not to long after along with Jin their leader; he was an expressionless ninja… didn't really matter about his expression seeing as he had no personality what so ever.

"Alice… Been falling lately?" Jin asked with his usual deadbeat voice as he went to touch her, Alice merely knocked him on the head and sent him flying down head first to the floor.

"Lilia this is Jin our idiot leader. He has no personality and is pretty useless too." Alice declared, as Jin got right back up. _Dammit! He must be getting used to the headshots now! _

"Hi…" Jin said calmly as Valo moaned.

"Oh yea, he's Valo's older brother too." Alice explained. Jin shook Lilia's hand slowly. Lilia smiled, as she looked at him then Valo.

"You two look exactly the same!" She declared happily as Jin nodded and Valo moaned madly. He looked her over and then turned to Alice.

"So why's she here anyways?" Jin asked stupidly; referring to Lilia. Alice pulled him by the ear away for a moment.

"She wants to join moron!" Alice hissed at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ohhh… Ok? Just as long as she pays for our meal tonight, I'm fine with it…" Jin replied as Alice moaned.

"_This is why I can't stand pessimistic idiots like you!" _Alice hissed again now in Jin's face.

"Ok…" Jin replied and kissed her. Alice glared twisted his arm and flung him over her shoulder and onto the ground. Alice had a black belt in karate; Jin had a black belt in dumb Fu…

"DIE YOU MORON!" Alice screamed now causing all the bombs to appear suddenly swarming the group. Alice turned to strike the closest one to find a fire spell hit her side she tripped backwards and landed on top of Jin. Alice got right back up and started fighting all the bombs she could see. Lilia was near by using the skill Earth Heal on Valo who had already taken quite a beating. Valo was using blizzard left and right seeing as he didn't know the higher ice magics yet. Jin stayed down and watched until Alice yanked him up above. "DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE!"

"I do not believe violence is the answer to our problems…" Jin said in a robotic tone as Alice punched him in the gut. He got right back up afterwards and stared at the attacking bombs. Jin then put and hand out in front of them like he was telling a kid to stop. "Please stop burning the forest it is a very important place… Raise your hands up and see the wrong you have done…"

"Idiot! Their bombs not people you can't talk them out of burning things!" Alice yelled as Valo nodded. Lilia merely continued healing or piercing the bombs with her rapier. She then fell backward and amazingly missed getting blown to pieces by an exploding bomb…

"Oh yea, then they'll be out of a job if they did… maybe we should let them burn the forest?" Jin asked as Alice smacked him.

"Never mind nitwit! I'll do it myself!" She yelled as she raised her sword. "SAINT CROSS!" Alice yelled as she swinging the blade slashing all the bombs closest to her. Lilia jumped up and down as Alice continued her assault on the bombs. She then went back to fight off her own Bombs and healing Valo who was running out of power quickly.

Two hours later…

Jin was standing over Alice, Lilia and Valo who were all laying on the ground in exhaustion. Around them were the burnt out remains of the bomb.

"That was hard work let's take a break…" Jin said as he sat down.

"If I could move my arms I would be strangling you right now…" Alice moaned as Valo groaned in agreement.

"Do we always fight this much? I never dreamed it would be that long or painful…" Lilia moaned now as she tried to sit up. She ended up falling on top of Alice.

"No… Usually its not that crazy…" Valo moaned as Alice laughed painfully.

"Are you kidding me? It's always like this with Jin around!" Alice replied as Lilia smiled.

"Good, this is a lot more fun then in my day dreams!" Lilia replied as Alice looked up at the full moon.

"Welcome to the clan Lilia…" Alice whispered as Lilia fell asleep. Jin yawned and curled up into a ball and Valo crawled next to Alice and fell asleep as well. Alice closed her eyes. _Lets stay like this just a little longer… peaceful… so this is what its like when you have friends… I never knew… maybe I should have tried to make friends before this…_

* * *

><p>Notes: Yay! Lilia joined the clan! Alice actually never made friends in the real world because of her personality really… well maybe Ivalace is changing that and maybe she'll be nicer to Rito… (I doubt it!) Valo has a brother! A lousy one… Believe it or not but while writing this I originally made Jin like Rito in personality but changed it after realizing that Alice might not have ever joined if he was like Rito. Jin is an odd character who does things on impulses every now and again with out really think about what he's doing or why! He looks like an older version of Valo; only he has a long scar on the right side of his face starting at the top of his forehead over his eye and down his cheek. He may be a ninja but he does not wear anything over his face.<p>

Thanks to;

Lyokolife6 for Lilia once again!

.net/u/1619449/

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	10. Smiling Cat

It had been four nonstop days of travel. Nono, Iden and Rain were all taking turns at the lead. Everyone else ether slept ate played Uno or talked slightly in the back. They had not seen a single Judge so far and Cadoan was only two more days or so away. Aero moaned and lied back onto the equipment. Suddenly something from the piles of weapons grabbed him around the waist and Aero screamed bloody murder, causing the Chocobos to become spooked and to run full out ahead. Nono lost all control as Rain and Pitch grabbed each of Aero's hands and pulled him forward.

"AERRROOOO!" Nora screamed as they pulled Aero out, she was the one who grabbed him. Iden turned around rage in his eyes as he glared at the Gria…

"What is she doing here?" Iden hissed as Nora giggled.

"I'm a stowaway!" Nora explained as Nono screamed, The Chocobos ran straight into the Uladon Bog. A wheel got stuck into a hole. And the cart tipped over sideways and everyone fell out. Lira stood up drenched from rabbit ears to toe. She shivered, and moaned.

"GROSS!" Lira screamed as Rain got up along with Pitch and Iden who all moaned.

"Lira, there's a frog in your hair!" Rain yelled as Lira shrieked loudly; Aero walked up to her and picked the Frog out of her hair.

"Cool, I never saw a pink frog before!" Aero said happily; he loved aquatic animals a lot. Rito got up and a lead the only Chocobo that didn't continue running after the cart broke down out of the wreck. It was pitch black with light lilac eyes that seemed calm and peaceful. Iden stomped over to Nora who was playing with her sword now.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Iden screamed at her. Nora looked over at him and laughed. She had no clue of the importance of their mission at the moment.

"Screaming won't help Iden we just need to find some help!" Rito yelled as Nono ran around salvaging whatever he could. Lira pulled out the war hammer and smiled.

"Hey no one minds if I become a green mage?" Lira asked as Rito smiled.

"GO for it!" Rito yelled as Lira smiled. Pitch pulled out a bow and a quiver of new arrows. The bow was one he never saw in person before; it was the rare "Seventh Heaven" Pitch smiled like no tomorrow then. Rain pulled out their rations and picked up Nono's gil case.

"What do we do nowsssss?" Rain asked as Rito smiled. Everyone was now done packing and Aero had a new Ivalace pet to bring home. They turned to leave when a faint voice in the distance caught Rito's attention.

"It couldn't be…" Rito muttered as Aero looked at him.

"It couldn't be who?" Aero asked as Rito heard the voice laugh now. He turned around and ran headfirst deeper into the Bog; searching for the voice from the trance, he heard it! It was the same voice he was sure of it!

"RITO!" Iden screamed, his voice was lost among the leaves and darkness of the dead trees. He ran after the boy then fearful of what he had done. Rain followed closely behind along with Pitch; who Aero order to go with them.

"Hey what happened?" Pitch yelled as Iden glared at him.

"He might have heard the ghosts of Uladon bog… everyone fan out and don't listen to what the Ghost say they will use your confusion to kill you here!" Iden yelled as Pitch nodded and turned left. Soon he found a clearing with many trees hanging overhead. Then he heard it, the voice… of Azira… Pitch turned around behind him was the young women he remembered, with long golden hair and bright gold eyes. Pitch grabbed the air at where his bow was only to find it was gone and that every thing had grown taller suddenly. _No I have become smaller!_

"Pitch-chan!" Azira yelled as she hugged Pitch. She was Pitch's favorite person in the world probably because she was his sister… Pitch blinked and found himself in his peaceful childhood hometown… A village now practically nameless to history. He blinked again and the village was no longer peaceful fire consumed the buildings as peoples screams shattered the silence of Pitch's calm dream like state. He screamed along with the voices in his memory as a man appeared with a long blood stained sword. Pitch glared at him the memory of that night the night he was barely five; rage and hatred now burned with in him… The man smiled as he held up the only object of value that his sister ever owned; an angel's ring. Pitch remembered the man advancing towards him meaning to kill. His eyes closed waiting for the death that would never come… The man let out a growling choking sound as he fell to the earth. Standing above him was a woman with glowing golden eyes. For a moment he thought it was her his sister back from the dead. But no the woman was younger then his sister and she had long silver hair not golden like Azira. She frowned as she looked Pitch over and gripped a small jack knife tightly.

"Why… why save me? What about Azira!" He screamed at her in rage… wondering why she only appeared now and not before. Why didn't she come when the man torched the town, or when he slashed his sister into pieces?

"There is a reason you live and she didn't but if it make you feel better just live for her as well… smile and live on for those who have died for you…" She whispered to him as he punched her with his weak fist. Unable to harm her at all; she had a half smile on her face now. She kneed down to his level then hugged Pitch and held him close allowing him to pulled her hair and hit her some more.

"I can't do that… I don't know how…" Pitch cried loudly now. She stopped embracing him and pulled away to look him in the eyes; patted his head.

"It is not so hard… live dream and smile for all the ones you miss and do everything there is to do…" She said simply as Pitch cried even more now.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Pitch screamed as She handed him the angel's ring from her pocket.

"I am the cat… who lost her home like you… we survived for a reason to live on for the others… until we meet again please smile for them…" She said sadly as Pitch nodded… as he woke up from the vision world like he had went through hell itself…

Above him stood a man in sliver armor, a Judge… The put a finger over the area were his mouth was under the helm.

"Shushhh! Little one I have a message for you… Live on for those you have lost but live on to let go of the lost…" The judge said as his form slowly vanished in the moonlight Pitch watched him in fear… Then jumped as he heard a hissing like scream of pain and terror from the lizard like Rain…

* * *

><p>Notes: This chapter may seem short but if I combined it with rain's story that would be way too long! Next chapter will be a continuation of this one; it just got a bit long with this chapter on Pitch's past. Next chapter is based on Rain's views on the story of another character. Thanks for reading so far, the contest with names are still open and please enter answer in my quiz! Also can you guess who the cat is I talked about her in my notes earlier!<p>

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	11. Ice Queen

Rain

Rain screamed as the forest suddenly turned into the one place he wanted to never see again. Lutia pass… He stood there on a battlefield high up on the mountain and turned suddenly.

"TREDESSO!" Rain hissed at the old Nu mou mage as a drake struck him from behind. It then lunged and ripped the Nu mou in half eating him…

"Rain! I don't think we can win this one!" Mika the beautiful clan leader yelled she was a Spellblade was about 34 years old. She looked like every other Viera pretty, young and swift… Rain's mouth moved on its own hissing out the words that would ruin them and haunt Rain forever.

"YESSSSS WE CAN!" Rain hissed as the Moogle brothers jumped and joined the battle again Mika moaned and followed quickly. The battle raged they were winning too. Until the drakes grew in numbers more seemed to appear out of thin air and Rain soon found him self down to two allies. Maki, Lira and himself were all that was left of a ten plus membered clan… The drakes inched closer ready to kill. Mika jumped forward and used a skill that would kill most of them just aggravate them she turned back slightly and smiled.

"Rain save my daughter…" Mika said calmly as Lira screamed to help her Rain Picked Lira up and looked to Mika.

"I'm not leaving with out you…" rain hissed to Mika who smiled Lira shouted then.

"Mother!" Lira screamed as Mika smiled.

"Rain please watch over my daughter… Find my sister Shara… Thank you… Lira I love you my sweet…" Mika yelled as the mob of drakes closed around her swallowing her up into the their blood thirsty jaws and claws…

"MOM!" Lira screamed as Rain ran away. Lira punched his back repeatedly as Rain continued running soon the Drakes faded into the distances and Rain thought for sure he had lost them… as a Larger Drake coiled around the cliff edge and glared at them. It was the queen Drake or maybe the queen from another part of the mountain. Queens were different from normal Drakes said to have lived hundreds of years they obtained great intelligence. They were less like dragons in form with out wings and horns that curled above their heads instead of jetting straight out. She had silver snow like scales the gleamed like pearls. She had blue marks that seemed to form runes up and down her body. She glared at them coldly then lowered her head down to Rains level.

"Leave now Bangaa… The drakes in this territory are hungry for blood now… The world is facing a calamity far greater then even I can imagine…two worlds Fates are intertwined and if nothing is done one shall die… Go now if you wish to avoid the coming drakes and flee; head to the bottom of the pass it is safest there…" The Queen hissed.

" The pass bottom should be frozen over during this time of year!" Lira hissed.

"No… the ice has been gone for a long time now we drakes had to come up here because of it…" The Queen replied as Lira glared.

Why should we trust you? Your kind killed them!" Lira stated venomously as the Queen stared at her.

"Why should I help you; your kinds kill mine…" The Queen replied as roars were heard in the distance. She rose above them and roared even louder back at them telling them to back off… Rain stared at her in fear as Lira glared through tearing eyes. The Queen looked at them coldly. "Fate has a plan for you accepting or denying it is your choice… I hope you think about it carefully first because no matter how hard you try not everything is controllable…"

Rain watched as the queen vanished in to the foggy mountain then he took a step forward onto the trail… _accepting that I am not at absolute at fault for their deaths? I don't think I could ever… _

Rain paused and looked up at the dark sky… Lira fallowed his gaze.

"A storm is coming…" Lira said coldly as the voice of the queen rang in Rain's head. Rain stared into the horizon as the dark clouds loomed overhead…

_The world is facing a calamity far greater then even I can imagine…two worlds Fates are intertwined and if nothing is done one shall die… what is the meaning of this riddle? What evil is so great but unknown to even to the Drakesss that could end the world?_

Rain awoke to Pitch standing over him behind him was Iden carrying a limp Rito in his hands. Rito's breathing was shallow and fast as if he was sick. Rain sat up and felt the wetness on his cheeks roll down. He stood up uneasily as Pitch wrapped his arm around him to support him.

"It appears that you two also meet the ghost… Thank god you're safe because I wouldn't carry three people…" Iden said sadly and looked down at Rito who was still trapped in his own nightmare. He was locked away in his own worse dreams and tempting nightmares of the voice singing softly in his ears as he was sucked away in the darkness. The song repeated over and over again until Rito could repeat every word by heart.

_Hear the Voices, those simple noises_

_Listen closely, _

_They are all twisted illusions_

_All confusion, yet it feels so true_

_Hear those voices, those simple noises _

_They are calling_

_Don't fear falling, the truth is worth the risk_

_Yet you wonder, is this real?_

_Or is it all just an illusion_

_You think its true now_

_But what about tomorrow_

_Will you wake from this nightmare?_

_Or continue to sleep _

_In this messed up delusion_

_Tangled in an illusion_

_You cannot wake from_

_Is this you?_

_Or are you just a painful delusion _

_Time to wake up_

_Yet you will not_

_Even though it's an illusion_

_It's who you are now_

_Without it what's the point _

_Just sleeping in this delusion_

_This is what you wanted_

_You are a twisted illusion._

Rito shivered remembering the song he wondered as it played on who it was about him or strangely was it about Iden? Rito couldn't tell anymore as he slept on in his dark dream…

* * *

><p>Notes: Yes! Rain's side story is complete also please take the time and visit my bio and vote on my poll the prize for the winning character is up there as well. The poem song is one I wrote last year. It has been reedited to fit the story. Rito's story might been a bit before the next chapter because I just joined fiction net under the same username and all to post up original stories that I wrote too! Next chapter will go back to Alice and Lilia until next chapter please review! This should be over or close to 20,000 words now too!

Valo: I think Kira just drags things on too much! And work hard you lazy bum of a girl! Man, I feel like a side character!

Alice: That's because you are nitwit! And she's better them the rock called your brother!

Valo: Ehhh... True. But hey she could at least type faster I'm going to be a hundred by the time this is done!

Jin: This was a lot of work... I know I wouldn't be ably to type that much...

Lilia: You guys! Jin fell asleep at the computer! he's drooling on it!

Alice: The sloth used up all his energy today...

Kira: Hey out of my Notes! sheesh I leave my room for one moment and find you three at my computer!

V,A+L: Got to go!

Kira: Hay take that with you! (Points to Jin still sleeping snuggling up to a stuffed pink bunny...) Never mind... (Starts taking photos to blackmail the clan with)

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	12. A Balloon?

Alice moaned as Lilia ran around the room panicking. Jin, being an idiot, had slept outside and caught a cold, and he was even more useless. Valo had gone to buy some herbs at the market for his brother. Suddenly, Valo busted into the room out of breath and scared.

"They are out of medicine!" Valo yelled as Lilia dropped the cup of water she had grabbed…

"Dammit! Why now of all times does the idiot have to get sick!" Alice screamed as Jin coughed, his voice was raspy and shallow. He was very sick apparently. Alice moaned and walked down to the pub part of the building. She had only one choice… a mission to get medicine from a Jagd.

"Alice, wait up!" Lilia yelled as she and Valo followed. They were coming along too. Lilia smiled as Alice moaned they were going to Jagd Ahli where the witch of poison lived and were to ask her for medicine for themselves and another group who's member had fallen ill…

"Great we have to meet some clan first at some middle of nowhere place and then take them to the witch of poison because of that idiot!" Alice yelled as she looked at the meeting location. It was around South of Muscadet by the Uladon Bog.

"Hey they could be worse! I mean they sent a guide to us!" Lilia said as she tripped and fell over Alice pulled her up quickly and moaned.

"Seventh time Lilia…" Alice said as Lilia smiled, Alice learned quickly that Lilia was prone to falling… a lot… She still wasn't happy about the location; Uladon Bog was dangerous and was a few miles away… The added person was not to their benefit too sadly, before they were to head out they were to meet the sole group member at the pub a Nu Mou named Fai…

"Hello; are you the clan?" Fai asked as Alice drew near staring at the burn snaking down his arm.

"Yes are you Fai?" Alice asked as Fai nodded and pointed to a single black Chocobo.

"Tell me did you bring your own rides?" Fai asked as Alice nodded and pointed to Valo who was sending a bit of fire magic up into a sail. The sail expanded and Fai saw that it was attached to a small portable Airship of some sort. "What is that thing?" Fai asked as Alice smiled and dragged him towards it.

Well it's our ride a HOT AIR BALLOON!" Valo yelled as Alice nodded she had believe it or not paid attention in history and science class… even though everyone else believed she was sleeping…

"I so DO NOT LIKE THAT THING!" Fai screamed as Alice pushed him in and the Chocobo climbed on. She jumped in last and cut the rope keeping the balloon on the ground. They were flying high by the time Fai had even realized what had happened…

"Cooo!" The Chocobo chirped as Alice petted it. She felt it was familiar to her. She then laughed as Fai's face turned a pale grey and he jerked away from the ledge of the balloon.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Fai screamed as Alice laughed and the balloon dipped lower. Valo gave it a burst of flames and smiled at the fire that formed at his rod tip.

"Alice, we're up and all but how do we get down?" Lilia asked sweetly as Alice turned to her.

'Hmmm… I never thought about that…" Alice replied as the balloon went silent. The only sound for a few minutes was the birds outside.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Fai screamed as he and the Chocobo screeched for a few good long minutes. Valo rolled his eyes.

"You call my brother the Idiot too…" Valo said calmly as Fai huddled in the corner.

"I haven't even met Prince Aero's sister yet!" Fai screamed loudly as the balloon group looked at him stunned Alice grabbed Fai then and held him halfway out the side.

"Where is my brother; what did you do to him?" Alice screamed as Fai cried out. Valo and Lilia jumped forward, ripped Alice off of him and held her back.

"I am Fai, assistant to Master Babus and servant to the royal household!" Fai screamed as He stared Alice dead in the eyes. "And I have aided the Prince since he arrived." Fai added as Alice relaxed slightly. She hoped that he was telling the truth because he would be opening a can of Whop-ass if he wasn't…

"So where is my brother?" Alice asked coldly as Fai shivered.

"Prince is at Uladon Bog with the clan we joined… the leader sir Rito fell ill and will not awake from the ghost of the bogs spell…" Fai explained the whole story of how they all ended up joining together to Alice's satisfaction matched her own side of the adventure so far…

"Ok that makes sense now." Alice replied, smiled and nodded in approval as Valo pointed ahead, Lilia noticed him and looked ahead while the other three heads where turned away.

"Hey, do floateyes come around here this time of year?" Lilia asked.

"Yes they migrate to mate around this time and are extremely aggressive…" Fai explained. Valo moaned and formed lighting on his rod.

"Ok because there's a whole bunch of them right ahead…" Valo stated as the floateyes flew straight towards them. Valo called out a Thunder spell and started zapping them felt and right. Lilia used Fire whip and started fighting any that got to close as Alice tried to kick and slash any that came even closer in back. Fai started using his own rune abilities as the floateyes multiplied. Soon they were crawling all over the basket. And one extremely clever floateye grabbed onto the balloon top and slashed it causing them to fall from the sky as the Chocobo used Choco meteorite above them sending the floateyes down with them…

"I TOLD YOU!" Fai screamed as they fell and had to prove his point before kicking the bucket apparently…

* * *

><p>Notes (Preview): Alice and Fai are not the best combination… They also landed nowhere near the Bog... Jin wakes up from his illness with out his clan and leaves to find them. He runs into a group that is very important and almost everyone will finally meet up on an Airship? Aero gets kidnapped as well! Valo get's lost and Lilia meets an old friend one with a secret to kill.<p>

*Not in that exact order just to not ruin the plot!*

Now then I need four new characters ASAP! Please any ideas are helpful for them and review review review! I hope to hear from you all soon on idea's any kind are helpful really!

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	13. Airship a Nono!

Aero sat cross-legged on the ground watching Rito twisted uneven breath, come in and out. Over and over again Rito would take a shaky shallow breath and puff out a just as bad one. He was very very sick… Iden seemed to beside himself with guilt and fear and Nono simply fiddled with his pom pom. Lira was trying every remedy in the book for every thing in the world and it still had no effect. Rain was stomping around the bog with Pitch looking for the herbs Lira had named.

"Kupo…" Nono cried as Rito continued to drift in his sea of hellish nightmares. He saw thing around him twisted monsters beings that where grabbing him and ripping him into pieces like he was a toy. He had no movement around him as the claws and fang that bite and scratched him vanished suddenly replaced with golden wing and a calm sweet voice. A lady above holding Rito, caring for him protecting him from the monsters… she was whispering softly in his ear something like _dream child_ was whispered and _Master. Ambervale _was her last spoken word as she silently hugged Rito and continued to comfort him…

"Is he ok!" Pitch yelled as a tear fell from Rito's shut eyes.

"Ambervale…" Rito whispered barely above a meow…

"He's sick and dying… We need to find a skilled healer now Lira!" Iden screamed as Lira nodded and a stumbling boy crawled out of the Bog he had rode a Chocobo there and was completely messy and ruined…

"VALO?" Rain yelled. He was the only one who actually remembered Alice's lackey… probably because he was one too…

"Who?" Pitch asked as Rain pointed to him.

"Valo, Alice'ssss lackey and a darn good black mage…" Rain hissed. He then stepped toward the boy who moaned.

"Fai called us up we got separated… The witch of poison is the only one we believe can help now…" Valo whispered as Iden pulled the Chocobo away from him and lifted Rito onto the Chocobo and jumped on.

"I'm going on ahead! Get the others that Valo came with and head to Cadoan with out us! We'll be there soon!" Iden yelled and rode off. Aero watched him go with fear.

"Something is wrong…" Aero said solemnly as Pitched screamed. They turned to find a pair of hunkering Bangaas standing behind them males. There was also a female above with a weapon that resembled a boomerang? Aero was so confused as the female held up Nora tied and gaged…

"So that's why I wasn't having a headache!" Aero exclaimed as the Bangaas hissed.

"Give usssss your gil or the girl getssss it!" They hissed as Lira looked up madly. She then stepped towards them as they drew their weapons. Lira smiled sweetly and pulled out her one ton war hammer… The Bangaas ran and Rain, Lira and Pitch followed after then Aero watched the show with amusement.

"So I see you three have a death wish!" Lira smiled now enraged by the Bangaas; she then started to pound them with her hammer as Pitch shot a warning arrow at the fleeing Bangaas. Aero was about to yell out at them as a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back. The hand belonged to a large Revgaji man. He towered over Aero and smiled as Nono let out an ear splitting scream. A girl in her mid twenties was chasing him down. She had her dagger sheathed and was trying the grab Nono. He ran away as Pitch stared and yelled at her.

"Cat!" Pitch screamed as the girl turned and smiled.

"Kid…" She replied as Aero was lifted off the ground and a Moogle dressed all in blue appeared next to Nono. Rain found himself being pulled by a lady in green with two broad swords at her side. An older looking Viera dressed all in green with short white hair also grabbed lira…

"ANTIE SHARA!" Lira screamed and hugged the Viera. Shara hugged back as the 'cat' stepped toword Pitched and ruffed his hair.

"Adelle you know that kid?" the Revgaji asked as Adelle nodded.

"Yep, Cid!" Adele replied as Cid nodded and pointed to something that made Nono scream in delight.

"AN AIRSHIP!" Nono screamed as he ran towards it. The other Moogle smiled and pulled out a harp to play a quick tune.

"The joy of the sky! Ohhh! I feel a song coming! Kupo!" The Moogle shouted and smiled. He was very very tiny.

"All righty then back to the Nustil everyone!" Cid yelled as he carried aero and the others followed him and the group into the clearing the airship had landed. A boy with light blond hair was blocking a screaming fan girlish Nono.

"Hey Hurdly I know he's your brother and all but can you tell him to keep it down on MY ship!" The boy shouted as Aero got a good look at him. He was tall in his late teen and had very poor fashions sense for the cold bitter Bog winds…

"Nono is just excited Vann." Hurdly replied as Vann was wacked by the girl behind him.

"Sis?" Aero screamed as a blonde stepped into view it wasn't Alice…

"I'm Penelo, if your looking for a sister I'd be happy to fill in!" She replied, as Aero shook his head no. Penelo smiled and hugged him then led him in as Aero came face to face with his true sister Alice…

"SIS!" Aero screams and hugged his sister as she moans. A bandage was tightly wrapped around her stomach and she seemed to be in slight pain.

"Ouch…" Alice moaned as the other boarded rain looked at her and hissed with satisfaction that she wasn't a pansy like her brother…

"Vann we still need to pick up Jin!" Penelo yelled as Alice rolled her eyes she could care less about the moron who almost caused her death earlier with a common cold… Jin walked in just then as Alice blushed.

"Hey Alice…" Jin said in his dead-beat voice… Alice cringed remembering what had unfortunately happened earlier… Lilia ran about and introduced herself silly some how along the way tripping and sending Rain flying into a nice looking wall ordainment and sending it crashing to the ground…

"I didn't do it!" Rain hissed as everyone nodded and the air ship took of Aero walked into the bridge and stare in awe…

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter the next will be an Alice flash back and a cut into what's happening with Rito. Adelle and Pitch are not close but they do know each other also Jin and Valo has a very interesting family member who will be scam… I mean showing up next time! please I need four new character by soon! They will be getting a good part of Alice's story plot and will make several occurrences. also I'm thinking about a side story with Rito cousin coming in with them all after this story is finished. the next chapter is a sort of comedy that is pretty common but I feel its good to use every once in a lifetime.<p>

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	14. A kiss and a con Witch!

Alice was standing in the bridge. Completely obvious to the world around her; she replayed every thing that happened to her earlier.

Alice awoke to burning grass and pain lots and lots of pain coursing up and down her body. Valo was laying next to her she sat up and moaned as Fai looked at her with fear and rage.

"What happened?" Lilia moaned as Fai screamed at her and pointed to Alice.

"WHAT HAPPENED? SHE'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Fai screamed turned and run away from them. Valo got up and moaned. He was probably the worst off out of them all… Alice noticed the Chocobo got away with out any scratches and handed Valo the mission info.

"Valo take the Chocobo and meet our employer, we'll come after I beat the Nu mou and drag him back ok?" Alice asked as Valo nodded furiously. He knew not to mess with Alice when she was this mad…

"I'll look for some help!" Lilia yelled as she got up on a rock and tumbled down she tried again and managed to stay up as she looked around. Alice moaned and started to walk towards the way Fai had gone. She stopped as she noticed a slight change in her surroundings… There were no animals…

"FAI!" Alice yelled as the silence claimed the area. She looked around and moaned. Fai was so not going to make this easy on himself now was he?

"_Moonlight, stars bright, night dreams and memories, My King, dreaming, Land of hope, within a note, I wait, eternally, Fate, and destiny, hoping for you…_" A voice sang out, like a great beast was looking down on her. Alice looked up to find a large Ice drake coiled around the trees. It seemed to be watching her every move with interest. It was small tiny for a drake only a child… "_Dreams of three, all fighting, waiting, for the beginning, hoping, praying, dreaming of a better place, a better dream, a better hope, a better fantasy…" _It sang with a childish voice.

"Ok… Now I going to kill you so please stay still…" Alice said calmly as a staff bonked her.

"IDIOT!" Fai yelled as the drake slithered off. "Don't kill the younglings!"

"WHY NOT?" Alice screamed.

"Because you'll anger the queen!" Fai replied as a roar sounded over the forest causing him to jump in fright. Alice had simply stared in the direction it came from and yelled back.

"Alice!" Lilia screamed as Fai turned away. Behind her were Jin, and another boy. Alice now knew he was Vann the sky pirate. Jin and Vann apparently knew each other before, Jin ran up to Alice. He then hugged her close and smiled.

"Alice, I woke up and was told you all left I thought everyone was going to leave me again…" Jin whispered then, as he grabbed Alice and quickly kissed her on the lips. Alice froze unsure of what just happened, and then she pushed him away.

"What the heck was that?" Alice screamed as Jin smiled playfully, a first in Alice's opinion and looked to Fai.

"So who are you again?" Jin asked now back to his stupid idiot mode.

"FAI! YOUR EMPLOYER'S ASSISTANT!" Fai screamed enraged by the sheer uselessness called Jin. Alice moaned as Fai started to swear a bit in in something like Russian… apparently languages don't change much no matter what world your from…

"Fai, Please clam down. We are going to your employer right now." Vann said calmly as he led them to his airship. It was very strange with wing like sails and light silvery blue color.

"That is way cooler then a hot air balloon…" Alice said as they all climbed aboard. Alice was then lead around a bit by a girl her age, the famous headhunter Adelle the cat.

A few hours later… and one picking up of the crazies as Penelo called them…

Alice looked around the bridge and found Jin and Vann talking happily. Jin looked over at her and smiled again. Alice blushed, Jin smiling was so new and strange to her; it was like Jin wasn't Jin anymore but someone else entirely. Alice liked this new person. He smiled and seem sweet, kind, and maybe, just maybe a bit cool…

"Alice can I talk to you?" Jin asked as he leaned in close and grabbed some of Alice's hair. He kissed it and smiled, Alice blushed and nodded her head as Jin personally took her to the very front of the bridge. It was beautiful orange and pink stained clouds below them and the rising sun. It was breath taking…

"Beautiful…" Alice whispered as Jin smiled. He pointed ahead to a mountain bathed in gold.

"That is Ambervale… the place that the royal family goes to crown the next ruler of the land and when your father disappeared years ago." Jin explained then pointed west to a large lake with a little spot of land. "Bervenia Palace, the capital and the royal palace that he lived in…"

"Interesting…" Alice replied as she stared at the mountain… It seem to call her…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Iden was dealing with new issues…<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok an unknown bog, in a supposedly desolate place…" Iden moaned as he tried to move through the crowd of people. "Right… and I'm a F***ing bunny…"<p>

Toxica, a Viera, the witch of poison, a being with the power to curse all with death and heal any illness… at least that's what the legends described her as. In reality she was about twenty-two, long bright red hair and fierce golden green eyes. She wore a sleeveless red mage robe over a red dress. The dress had a large vertical and horizontal strip on it that made a cross. The sleeves on her extremely loose red arm warmers were trimmed with snow-white fur and so was the hood of her coat. She had a hip bag filled with potions and vials of stuff.

"GET YOUR LOVE POTIONS HERE FOLKS! ONLY 1000 Gil!" She yelled and held up vials of a pink liquid that smelled familiar to Iden. He sniffed the air and signed unsure of where…

"Excuse me?" Iden yelled as he dismounted the Chocobo. He left Rito on and kept them close.

"YES!" Toxica yelled and ran over she seemed to be a perky childish woman…

_'Great a Viera version of Nora coming through…' _Iden thought as Toxica pulled out a whole bunch of vials.

"So what do you need? Love potions, eye drops, or the hot spring retreat? Or are you here for the lover couples tour of the bog?" She asked as Iden nearly gaged.

"NO!" Iden screamed as the crowd moved away. Toxica looked at Him then to the figure on the Chocobo she had thought was his girlfriend at first. She never really paid attention to the races or that Moogles and Humes don't seem to be compatible partners because she had seen a whole bunch of odd couples… but instead of the girl she had thought was there she found a smaller Hume boy seriously ill…

"Ahhh… a curse removal…" Toxica muttered as she looked at the crowd. "Pam, please lead the other visitors out because this is a top priority illness…" She hissed as a red panther stepped out of the shadows and growled; the crowd was gone in a heartbeat.

"Thank you…" Iden moaned as Toxica lead him into her wood hut. Iden looked around he saw all sort of strange things then turned his attention to the worktable next to the single bed. It was covered in his mother's favorite perfume! Moogle Min Madness, was a cheap brand that his mother adored… "Love potions huh?"

"Umm… yea we were running low on Gil to pay the expenses around here… do you know how much potions, food and oil bills cost?" Toxica asked as Iden shock his head no. "A lot!"

"I see…" Iden replied as Toxica smiled and pulled the blankets off the bed. Iden pulled the Chocobo in and helped her transfer Rito into the bed slowly and gently.

"Ok now most of my treatments are 10." Toxica said as Iden pulled out his wallet. She was the real deal witch but only 10 Gil was a bit cheap…Iden handed her 10 Gil as her Panther purred. "Ummm… I think you have the wrong 10…"

"How so?" Iden asked as The Panther snorted and pawed it's eyes.

"I meant 10 with a whole hell lot of zeros at the end, usually seven or more." Toxica explained as Iden nodded.

"Oh…" Iden moaned as he fainted.

* * *

><p>Notes: Ok this was the first time I made a chapter that goes back in time then switches to the present again. So tell me what you think also this story will continue after it is marked done later on. The next story has already been planned out slightly but I still need characters. I have also forgotten to thank lyokolife6 for letting me use Lilia. She is a great character and I've really grown to love the sweet and simple adorable her. She is a perfect friend for Alice in this story and I plan to use her in the next. This week and next I will be extremely busy with an end of the year art show at my school. My final grades are coming up soon, because I go to a specialty art school this is a big deal. I hope to continue this until the end and thanks for all the help from every one.<p>

I'm sorry, I sound like I'm giving a final fare well don't I? Well I will try to post the next chapter sometime in the next two weeks and all. Please review and tell me what you think so far! Thanks!

The poem was also my own creation and it took a whole day to think it out. It was not complete spoken by the Drake and hold a secret meaning much like Iden's song and Jin's past…

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	15. Darkness Never Rests

Rito awoke to the smell of incense and strangely perfume? He sat up to find Iden sleeping in a chair at his side. He looked around noted the red robe over him was warm and soft to touch. Suddenly a deep growl echoed around the room and Rito stared into the eyes of a panther. He gasped and jumped out of the bed searching for his blade.

"Good morning child…" Toxica said calmly as Rito looked up she was standing in the doorway. She smiled as the panther calmed down.

"Who?" Rito asked as Iden stirred and moaned. Iden sat up painfully aching from the four day's of hard back breaking labor.

"Ohh… I will never ever rebuild a stable in a swamp again…" Iden moaned. Rito laughed at him slightly.

"Well, all today you get to rest because I'm barrowing the kid…" Toxica replied as she pulled Rito towards her. Iden stood up; he was up and out of the chair in a heartbeat.

"All no I'm the working Moogle not the kid!" Iden yelled and puffed out his chest. Rito rolled his eyes as Toxica smiled.

"Great I need the Chocobo stall to be mucked out." Toxica replied. Iden simple growled and hissed as he stomped off to the stable. Rito was then dragged along by the witch to a deeper part of the swamp. She threw Rito his sword and smiled coldly; then turned around and grazed Rito with her blade.

"Huh?" Rito yelped and fell back as Toxica struck again.

"Kid it's all about grace. The grace and speed at which your weapon strikes can turn a flesh wound into a fatal one…" Toxica said as she continued her attacks leaving no room for Rito to strike back. She continued to beat him around as Rito noticed every movement she made flowed right into the next. She was taking her momentum and speed from the last attack into the next. He was nowhere near the level she was at and he knew it.

"Whaa!" Rito screamed and blocked one of her strikes with his blade. He was scared now. She was not going to go easy on him or anyone.

"Hmmm… So you can block." Toxica said and lifted Rito off the ground. She then pointed her blade to a nearby tree. Rito stared at it for a long time and then looked to Toxica. The tree was covered in slash, pierce and cut marks from the bottom to top.

"Did you do that?" Rito asked as Toxica smiled and nodded.

"Yep… every day at the time before the sun raised I was dragged out of bed by my mother and forced to practice. Rito stared in awe, he wished that he had that sort of training…

"Can I?" Rito asked as Toxica smiled and nodded. He ran to the tree and struck it repeatedly not minding the amused laughter of the witch. Toxica laughed out.

"He is strange… a boy who fights like that. No wonder the Moogle risked everything to save him…" Toxica muttered as Pam her beloved Panther ran to her roaring mad.

"AHHH!" Rito yelped as Pam ran up to him. He was scared to death of him after the encounter earlier. Pam ran around him and then growled at the swamp edge as a large judge suddenly appeared. It was fast faster then any judge Rito had seen and bigger; Toxica yelled in rage.

"Get away! You are not welcomed here!" Toxica hissed as she ran to the judge. She struck its armor and was thrown back.

"Toxica watch out!" Rito yelled as the judge picked Toxica up and begain to squeeze her. Rito ran towards her as a swift small shape raced pasted him and barreled into the judges helm and ripped it off. That was a steal helm skill, and the small black shape was a Moogle smaller then Iden by and few inches. The Moogle had a more creamy pinkish hued fur color and a bright red pom pom. It was dressed all in greens and blacks. Around its waist was a green skirt that had pockets and a belt with a knife set holder and a large gun. Around the top was a green tube top covered by an open black vest with chain mail sewed inside. There was a tuff of light pink hair on the head that seemed to naturally spike forward but was held back by a bell shaped barrette. It was a strange sight indeed…

"Kupo! Don't attack people without introducing yourself dear!" the Moogle yelled as it struck the judge with a well-aimed knife to the exposed shadow shape head. The judge fell with in an instent and Toxica collapsed, she was panting and held her side in pain. She let go to find a bit of blood on her black gloves…

"DAMMIT!" Toxica yelled, the pain came back suddenly. Yep, as she feared, she had cracked a rib…

"Need a Potion? Kupo." The Moogle asked as she handed a potion to Toxica. Toxica drank it quickly as Rito looked over at the judge's corpse.

"What are you doing!" Rito asked as the Moogle suddenly started to rip everything off the judge. She was pulling off all the metal and items she could find than the Gil… she then was about to walk away when Rito grabbed her pom pom and pulled her back.

"AHHH!" The Moogle screamed. She turned around and pouted. "What was that for Kupo?" She asked crossly. She seemed to be totally oblivious to the bleeding witch and the stunned kid…

"Walking away!" Toxica snapped and then moaned. Screaming was so not helping at the moment. The Moogle nodded and walked back to Toxica as Pam helped her up. Rito and Pam were on each side of Toxica as the Moogle followed closely behind. They made it back to the shack as Iden walked into view with mud and um… other thing covering every square inch of clothes…

"Kupo…" Iden yelled and continued to walk away then turned back around and nearly screamed at them. "WHAT THE?"

"Hi Kupo!" The Moogle yelled as she smiled big, carrying in a boatload of stolen stuff… Iden simple stared as Rito pulled him into the shack with everyone. Toxica laid down and pulled a curtain around the bed making it into a secluded area to check her wound as Iden stood in the door way. The Moogle had laid all her stuff down in a corner and was now eating jerky.

"Ok what happened and who is she?" Iden yelled and pointed to the Moogle. She continued to munch on jerky and looked up at Iden slyly.

"I'm Bell. Kupo." She replied and saluted Iden mockingly. She then pulled out her gun and started to polish it with a rag. "Gunner thief by trade, I often roam uninhabited places looking for travelers; they are pretty scarce of late so now I've taken up to hunting Judges."

"Iden, Rito and the witch of poison Toxica." Iden replied simply naming and pointing to each… "Now out Kupo…"

"Iden She saved us!" Rito yelled as Iden moaned.

"No she was just getting a quick buck off of the judge… Helping you was just a bonus." Iden countered as Pam suddenly growled. Rito and Bell's eyes were glued to something behind and above Iden. Standing behind Iden was a tall dark shape lightning suddenly flashed and Rito screamed along with Bell who was terrified. Iden gulped and shivered. "There's something behind me isn't there?"

"YES!" Rito and Bell screamed as Iden quickly turned and punch the thing's gut sending it falling back into the mud and it then suddenly sat up and Iden nearly fell over. In the mud was Pitch who was in front of Rain at the doorway. Rain was still in the mud confused as to why Iden had punched Pitch and Iden was apologizing greatly.

"Oh… I'm going to feel that one tomorrow." Pitch moaned as Rain sat up finally. Pitch was dripping wet with what was left of yesterday's muddy rainwater.

"Rain, Pitch what are you doing here?" Rito asked. Pitch smiled and moaned in pain, Iden could pack one hell of a punch…

"We were sent to find you guys… Every one else is in Cadoan with Vann and the sky pirates." Pitch explained the whole four days of airsickness, fight, training, side trips (when they where lost), and the failed recruiting attempts. They apparently waited a day then sent Pitch and rain to find them with a pair of green Chocobos.

"Ok so in short no one is willing to join with you guys under Alice because she's scary… and Aero to quiet and soft spoken in large groups of fighters…" Iden summed up the issues there then looked at Pitch who was wearing a pin with Clan Lupaus printed on it. Rain had the same pin, and pitch held out a hand full. Bell smiled and grabbed one from Pitch's hand.

"So that's our symbol?" Iden asked in disbelief. The pin was black with the words in white and a feather in pale grey behind it with a rapier. It was pretty god for a small-unknown clan.

"Yep! Nono and Lira designed it." Pitch explained as Bell clipped it onto her vest over her heart. She smiled with pride and then twirled around.

"Cool!" Bell yelled, as Toxica appeared behind them still ill. She had a strange sack in her hands. She smiled as Pitch declared everyone would be going.

"I see, leaving here huh?" Toxica said calmly as Pitch and Rain screamed in terror. She laughed then coughed and handed the sack to Rito. "A Gift." She said slowly and closed the door.

"What's with her isn't she coming too?" Bell asked as Rito opened to sack in it was a few pieces of silver rope and a necklace. The necklace was a small golden ring with a green stone hanging from it. Rito slipped it on and was in for the surprise of his life.

_"Hey Earl, how long are those things going to take I want an apple already!" A green Chocobo said. _

_"Shut up June the little thing is watching us just smile and coo and maybe it won't notice us…" The other replied as Rito stepped towards them._

_"I'm Rito a Hume… not a thing." Rito said as Pam steeped toward him evilly._

_"Hume means food to me." Pam said suddenly as Rito stared at him._

_"I am not food!" Rito replied. Pam snorted._

_"Really then what are you?" Pam asked as Rito smiled and stepped forward to him._

_"A Friend." Rito replied and petted Pam on the head. _Now the entire time Rito was talking to the monsters Iden was listening to something similar to Chirp chirp… peep peep… and bark bark… Rito smiled at the monsters that where now starting to understand him.

"Rito… Take the necklace off." Iden said slowly as Rito chirped, "Rito take it off now!" Iden hissed as Rito looked at him oddly and took it off.

"What's wrong Iden? I was talking to Pam, Earl and Jane!" Rito replied and pointed to the corresponding monster. Earl had a darker color feather and light brown eyes and Jane was spring green with a blue like black eyes. Pam snorted and trotted next to Rito and seemed to be watching and following his every movement with respect and wonder.

"Rito what where you saying to them?" Rain asked in wonder. He was now in awe from the skills and talents of Rito.

"Oh that we're not things and that we are all friends!" Rito replied.

"Yea friends until thanksgiving…" Iden countered as he jumped on his own black Chocobo and watched Rain and Pitch shared one and Rito got one all to himself and what would you know Bell was now tagging along on Iden's ride no less. Pam seemed to follow from a safe distance as the left the daughter of the witch of the wet wood swamp…

* * *

><p>Notes: Ok next chapter will be on Aero's view and is going to be more revealing then this one. This chapter had a judge appear which hasn't happened in a while. The next chapter will reveal the opposing clan that will be Alice's enemy as well. Also Bell is not my character she belongs to mykakayla Thank you! This chapter originally had every one show up at Toxica's house and she went with not Pam also the necklace wasn't planned for the plot at all. Now does any one remember Aero's pet frog from the bog? It also shows it's unique ability soon! The witch of the wet wood swamp came from advanced tactics 2, so I used one of the default names that I liked from AT and put it as Toxica's name she will make an appearance again in this or the second part of the story I told you about. I'm not so sure when this part will be done though… I know that the plot still needs time to develop fully and i thank every one for helping me so far! By May 18 I hope to have a few more character suggestions because i need at least four for the next chapter and maybe six to ten more total for this part or more.<p>

Please review so i know whats working and whats not!

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	16. A spell gone wrong?

Aero coughed as he stepped out into the Cadoan star lit night. The streets were plowed and the snow no longer in Aero's way. Cadoan was south but strangely was colder then even the northern areas. He was sadly cooped up inside all day because Fai was afraid he'd die from a cough… his sister was out recruiting and Lilia went with her. Nono had left saying that he was going after Iden and the others. Valo and Jin were going to see a family thing and the sky pirates were drunk with Nora at the pub… Aero ran along the road and then slipped into a store. It was a book store and inside was one book Aero would kill to have… the book of monster… A book that legend said can turn normal animals into monsters and monsters into normal animals…

"I want it." Aero said and handed the storekeeper the money. Fai said it was too risky, that a book like that had a mind of its own but Aero felt it call out to him in a strange way. He felt like a Nu mou seeking every ounce of knowledge he could find. Aero clutched the book close as he ran back to inn and once inside he closed the window. He then looked over the book carefully it was hard stuff to turn a monster into an animal but easier to turn an animal into a monster. Aero looked over at his frog in a jar; with holes in the lid the frog was able to live in the confined space. Aero grabbed the jar. In the book the smallest creatures they tried this sort of magic on was a cat that got them a panther… Aero petted the frog and held him in his hand carefully. This was a once in a lifetime; Fai would find the book by tomorrow for sure so Aero had to prove that he could master it now. He looked at the frog as it stared back at him. "If it's any consolation, I think you are a pretty cool frog."

"RIBBIT!" The frog crocked and Aero set it down on the floor. He then drew a circle around it and smiled. The frog did not move from its spot the entire time he worked. When the spell circle was complete Aero grabbed the book again and finished the spell. That's when everything went horribly wrong. Fai had sensed magic was in the air and was worried that the prince might be in danger so he ran into Aero's room just as the spell was ending. A backlash of hot red magic sparks flew out of the room sending Fai into the wall across the hall. The door next to him opened and Lira stepped out with her war hammer in hand and banged Fai out before she went back to bed.

"Oh… Prince Aero…" Fai moaned and sat up as Aero paused with his still normal looking Frog sitting dead center of the mess. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Fai screamed and ripped the book out of Aero's hand before he looked at the frog. It ribbited and Fai sighed in relief. "We will have a word about this tomorrow my prince!" Fai hissed and then left the room quickly. Aero sat on the floor and scooped up the frog.

"Well that was a fail if I ever saw one…" Aero said as the frog suddenly jumped onto his bed and Aero stood up and turned instead of a frog sitting on his bed he found a sheep with lizard like limbs and eyes; it was black with pink triangular strips of color in its fur and face. It suddenly jumped and landed on Aero's stomach.

"RIBBIT!" The sheep lizard crocked and turned into a owl winged snack fish…

"Oh boy…" Aero moaned as the snake fish turned back into a normal looking frog… Aero had succeeded but not quite the way he had planned… The frog continued to ribbit for about a minute until it turned into a wolf like komodo dragon and sat close by then changed back as Fai ran back in.

"RIBBIT!" The frog crocked as Fai looked at Aero and then pointed to the sky above. In it was a swarm of floateyes and drakes bitterly battling each other. Aero stared as his frog hopped into his hand. Fai looked down at it and smiled totally happy that nothing was unusual about the frog. Suddenly out of the swarm a single drake fell straight into the town center. Suddenly Cid and Vann appeared in the doorway.

"Aero where is Alice?" Cid asked in a fearful manner.

"The center…" Aero replied and ran out past them Alice was in the center of town! He ran for a few good minutes until he made it to the center in the wreckage was Alice holding the struggling drake by the horn. It growled and hissed at her, venom in its eyes. Alice raised her blade as a sound came from the monster's mouth.

"Children of Randell your time shall come at Ambervale…" The drake hissed as a huge lizard like webbed claw suddenly crushed it. The claw grasped the drake and crushed it and above Aero stood a huge looking black drake with pink triangle marks under its eyes and down its front arms and back.

"HOLY S#!T!" Alice yelled as she stared at the strangest drake ever. It was built like a drake queen long and slender, it's limbs were lion like and it had a long furry cat tail… other then that it looked like a drake…

"Chi?" The drake yelped as Alice grabbed Aero and tried to pull him away.

"What is that thing?" Alice screamed as Aero smiled and petted his frog.

"My pet frog." Aero replied as the frog turned back to normal. Alice stared and then practically flipped out…

"What the hell happened to your frog? Why is it like that?" Alice screamed as Fai and the others finally appeared and stared at her. Vann grabbed her shoulders then handed her over to Jin.

"Alice I think you need to calm down now…" Jin said calmly as Valo nodded. Alice looked at them and then pointed to the frog.

"It's a MONSTER!" Alice screamed as Fai laughed and Lira patted her back.

"Right the little itty bitty frog is a great big scary monster!" Fai replied and sadly hit the bull's-eye… Aero couldn't help laughing at that comment and walked away after noticing an unusual group step by. They were a clan and Aero couldn't help feeling chill coming from them. The leader was a blue mage boy who looked a lot like Rito except his hair was light blue he had a feather in his hair without a hat, he also wore a one piece overalls under a vest like robe.

"Hello Prince…" The boy whispered and walked on by. Aero turned around to reply only to find the woman in the rear of the group block him; a lady one with light brown hair held up and a long flowing pinkish violet robe… she was someone Aero could tell was dangerous. His frog cowered at the sight of the beautiful woman whose eyes were as cold as stone. " If you see my knight tell him he's late for the ceremony at Ambervale… will you?" She said mockingly and left along with her companions… Aero shivered now.

"I think the end of this whole thing lies in Ambervale…" Aero said calmly and looked to the sky. He wanted answers and needed them now. Suddenly he had an idea but he would need help to do so and thankfully that help came in the form of a drunk party nut Nora and one easy to mess with Jin…

"Chi?" The frog crocked as Aero held him up.

"Chi be ready because tomorrow we're going to Ambervale!" Aero yelled as The frog crocked and stared up at the sky. He had a feeling that the eye of the storm was almost above them… or was that the Floateyes?

A short meanwhile…

Pitch held onto his necklace and stared ahead of them in fear. Rito marched on ahead Iden followed closely; something was different about the boy now. He learned to control what languge he could speak through the necklace and Pam continued to follow closely. Almost like he knew what was about to happen.

"Bell, we need you to get arrested…" Rito reminded the Moogle who was suited up for the mission.

"Yea, yea and you three will be breaking into the prison under the palace while I make the scene about this being unfair and all can we get this over with already?" Bell asked as Nono looked up.

"Don't worry my explosives will work for sure!" Nono yelled and held up the '_distraction_' explosives… then the 'big bang buck' bomb he made… and sadly named…

"Ok remember you have ten seconds to slip this into a judge's armor and run away after they catch on that you where the diversion." Pitch said as Rain handed Bell the fire bomb explosives in case the _'distraction' _failed…

"YES I GOT IT LETS GO ALREADY!" Bell yelled as Rito jumped back and rolled in the grass as a ring of judges surrounded them. One grabbed Pitch the other Rain. Nono and Bell was thrown in a sack. Rito lifted off the ground and held back by two judges and Iden looked away. The judges loaded their prisoners onto their white Chocobos. They walked on in silence Rito staring at the form of the person he trusted most. Iden leading the judges into the palace…

_"Master I'll get help…" Pam said as he ran away into the forest going to the one person he knew… and had just left…_

* * *

><p>Notes: Ok the next chapter is going to be Alice followed by Aero Nora. I plane to add Rito's next chapter after them. They also start to deal with new issues and events and finally this story might be finished before the end of the month after next. Then the next part of the whole story set would come out under a different name most likely and will introduce more new characters. In between that I might add a few side stories to fill in the time line gaps between the two parts. This story set will have the next story in the time line of events written out at the end along with all credits and thanks soon. (I feel like I'm killing the story off before the end…)

* * *

><p><strong>New feature in notes starting now! I will post a character bio with every chapter. Review if you want to know about a character before the next chapter and I will make sure that you questions get answered! (I will have each character tell a fun fact that will answer your question or just tell a bit about them.)<strong>

**Character bios! This chapter's question, what do you do on rainy days?**

**Starting with the least well defined character… Fai?**

**Fai- I mostly stayed inside and read the age old writings of great mages and listened to classical music…**

**Pitch- I sleep until noon, then go to the pub and listen to the song of knight and magic while talking to my clanner friends.**

**Valo- clean up and make sure Jin isn't still sleeping outside like usual…**

**Jin-… (?)**

**Alice- I get my dad to take me somewhere that isn't so boring.**

**Iden- Huh? I guess sing a bit then go home and cook a warm meal… I DO have seven brothers…**

**Rain- I sssstay insssside… No wayss am I getting wet!**

**Lira- I read a good novel most those tragic romances I love to laugh at how silly the characters are!**

**Aero- Video games and final fantasy mangas.**

**Rito- drawing Judges or listen to my dad's stories about Ivalace for nine hours straight…**

**Toxica- Toad hunting! *Hums***

**Pam- Bark bark growl… _Hunt dinner then eat next to fire…_**

* * *

><p>Previews; (Nothing is final here)<p>

Alice: A new clan mate with some helpful skills and friends where you lest expect them, Alice attempts to show Chi's secret. She then finds herself in a situation and the choice has more to it then you think. She then ends up finding her answer but is it too late to stop what is about to happen?

Aero: He finds himself in a race against time as he tries to find a way to save not only himself but his friends as well. He also is forced to deal with a truth that can wreak his world… Side story view of Pitch and Nora who are stuck in the inn with Fai and not all is well. Nora finally tells her story…

Rito: Iden betrayed Rito or did he? Secrets revealed and lies come crashing down and three of fate must choose. The worlds hang in the balance, and an unsuspecting ally is found and history is finally revealed to our young Rito. One choice to make can save the world or bring it down who will choose and who will fall victim to fate?

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	17. Three things needed

Alice stared at the dawn sky in rage… How dare her brother hid such a monster? How dare he? Alice knew he was going to be in so much trouble if this was back at home… well he would be in trouble for a goldfish back home too…

"Alice, can I come in?" Valo asked as he entered ignoring Alice's moans of protest. Alice turned to her comrade in arms and sighed. Valo pointed out the door as well.

"Ok here is todays recruiting news… we have one Travis and one Audrey…" Valo said as Alice suddenly perked up the first recruits! Travis was a very young nu mou beast master… Alice moaned after dealing with Fai as the first ever Nu mou she meet she wasn't so sure about other Nu mous... Travis had spotted white grey fur and his eyes were a kind and caring brown honey color. He seemed to be worrying about something as the Viera girl; Audrey began to fidget. She had wavy black hair with blue strips in it and dark blue eyes. She was nowhere near calm or composed or professional. She suddenly started to dance about as Lilia walked into the room and into her. Lilia smiled at her as she screamed in surprise causing Travis to moan.

"Volume control…" Travis moaned as Vann walked up to him. He was one of the few sky pirates who wasn't getting wasted and was helpful around here in Alice's opinion.

"You want quiet, join the next clan; we don't do quiet here." Alice said coldly as Travis looked at her and nodded. Audrey also nodded and saluted Alice; she was a summoner with the normal looking summoner clothes and quick reflexes. Vann pointed to them and smiled.

"Cid found them looking for some help. They'll join if we do a mission for them." Vann explained as Audrey hid behind Travis. Apparently they were close friends despite the obvious differences.

"We need to help our friend with getting here…" Travis explained as a Viera entered. She was hurt badly and at her side was a red panther. In short Toxica was in Cadoan with Pam… Toxica sat down at a table as Alice, Vann, Valo, Travis, Fai, Lilia and Lira sat down as well. Audrey was standing behind Travis and was still jumping around.

"Hello…" Toxica said slowly trying to avoid the pain… she smiled weakly and held up a strange square thing. Alice looked at it closely and noticed it was a book worn and torn from age and abuse the spine had duck tape all over. "This belongs to you and the others from the other world…"

"This is?..." Vann asked as Alice grabbed the book and looked closer.

"The book… I ripped it in half that's how this all started…" Alice explained the story of the book slowly to all and about her fights with Rito. She left nothing out as she continued on and on. Finally she finished and looked up, Toxica stared above her and seemed to be at a loss for words finally looked down and locked gazes with Alice.

"Three fates are doomed to fall if they shall reach Ambervale as all. Fate shall stand a queen shall rise and the Judgemaster shall die…" Toxica said solemnly as she then looked at her hands and then sparked some fire from her fingertips. "Nothing shall come, Something shall be lost and Everything shall end… The friend's trust shall be the wrong and light covered by shadow… The children of the place long since loved, betray the worlds and cause all to fall. One shall leave forever more without the others trapped in the world… until they meet again…" Toxica paused and flipped the book open to the first page on it was the drawing; it was a necklace, a stone earring and a golden ring. "That in the story of Nothing, Something, and Everything… the three beings that come to end the world of old. It was believed that the first judge killed the three and each was turned into an item that the Judge owned until his death. Legend had it that the three were then given to three families. Mine was one of those families… I held onto the necklace here its power to speak in the tongues of the forgotten lands and is the key to somewhere in the castle… At least that's what my mother told me… In all honesty I never paid much attention to the stories of the other world until just recently…" Toxica said as everyone stared at her. This was bad… very bad…

"So we don't go!" Alice replied.

"Ambervale is the closest place to your world always has always will." Fai explained as he looked at his feet. "It's the only place with a strong enough gate as well… no where else has a powerful gate that can send all three of you back… let alone two."

"One shall leave forever more…" Lira whispered as it set in… only one of them was going to make it out…

"I see… so what happens if they do go to Ambervale?" Lilia asked as everyone stared at her…

"The world would be doomed but I have a theory that I think would stop that and send you back but I need Rito. He told me he was heading here." Toxica replied as everyone looked at her.

"He never came…" Valo said coldly as Jin ran into the room. He was panting.

"AERO IS GONE!" Jin yelled and held up a notice with Aero and Alice's faces on it. As he did that Audrey screamed and jumped back, she had a fear of groups and now she was stuck in a big one… She shivered and hid behind Travis who was her childhood friend and the only person who stopped her from bolting in the other direction screaming 'LESARCGHFHYYF******* DYESGFFG!' or some other strange thing along those lines… in Jin's hands was a wanted poster,

Alice

Alive

100,000,000 Gil

Paladin of the clan Gardian

Female with long brown hair and amber eyes

Wanted for treason, murder, and thievery.

She will have loyal followers that are not needed.

Killing them will earn you 1,000 more Gil for each head.

Aero

Alive

100,000,000

Alice's twin, no clan relationship.

Traveled with the protection of clan Lupaus

Male with short brown hair and amber eyes

Wanted for treason, identity theft, and illegal magic use.

Has a monster and is currently alone.

Clan Lupaus has been arrested.

"I am going to kill him first!" Alice screamed in rage as Toxica moaned and fell to the floor. Blood dripped from her wound… Travis helped her up and Audrey panicked now. She twitched like crazy and ran around the room.

"How the hell does the Judges know so much about us?" Lira asked as Fai stood up. His mind was racing…

"Toxica who where the other two families?" Fai asked as Toxica stopped coughing.

"I don't know… we were never allowed to know of the other families." Toxica replied as Fai pulled out an old looking ring from his bag. It had dirt and dents all over but was very beautiful.

'This was Babus's; he gave it to me when I was younger… he said that it was very important, that it had a history that was beyond that of the world itself." Fai explained, as he showed to all. It was gold with wing like markings in it… just like the drawing…

"So where is the earring?" Vann asked as he played with his own earring nervously. Fai looked at him then pointed to the picture.

"Ask Montblac's son…" Fai replied as Toxica nodded the earing that Iden wore was the same as the one they where looking for and now they were going to have to break INTO prison to get it…and to get into prison they where going to break INTO the palace… so much breaking in so little time…

* * *

><p>Notes: Ok secrets revealed and yada yada has happened. I decided to do Rito's chapter next instead of Aero, sorry! Any ways no one has a questions about the characters again so I will do another one for them all. Also thanks for Travis and Audrey they were from Mrmagicfox and Kayla of mykakayla. Note all characters are in the same room while the question and answers are given…<p>

Today's question was your favorite pet as a child?

Valo- my Parrot Rosa, she died a few months ago.

Jin- Alice… she's a wolf hound…. (Alice punches him and leaves him on floor)

Alice- (Whispers Idiot) I never had a pet and don't want one got too many morons to take care of here…

Aero- Does Chi count?

Kira Cat- Nope.

Aero- Ok then it is Fluffy, my pet rock… He died because I had to keep him in secret in my closet…

Rito- Montblac the white rabbit my dad bought me.

Iden-! YOU NAMED A RABBIT AFTER MY DAD?

Rito- yep…

Iden- sheesh… I had a tomato (Monster) it bite dad's butt and I had to get rid of it…

Toxica- Hummm… I had a cat once… she disappeared…. I did everything for her too! Food once a month, swamp water, and curse magic even… (Everyone backs away from the injured witch)

Pitch- I had a Chocobo called Nemoni, I let her go back into the wild…

Fai- I tried to keep a pet zombie once but it wouldn't stop decaying all over the place. (everyone stares) WHAT? I was five when that happened…

Lira- Mother once gave me a deer, Teresa, she's still at home in Cyril.

Rain- My bro got me a fish once… It lived in my pants for about ten minutes before I got it in a bucket… His name was Jo-jo, We sent him back to the ocean when he grew to be six feet long and one hundred fifty pounds.

Chi- Ribbit ribbit! _I'm a pet!_

Pam- Bark bark growl…. Bark growl bark bark! _I am no pet… did have a chicken, it now lives in my belly._

Kira Cat- I see and I have three dogs (Pixie (Girl, mom, white little dog), Harvick (Boy, dad, black little dog) and Oreo (Girl, baby, white with black spots)), two lizards, and a tabby cat (Pooh Bear (Boy)). My lizard Rym just died over the weekend so now it's one lizard I guess…

**[^-^]/ Thanks for reading so far!**

**Please review!**

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	18. Nothing of the beginning

Rito stared at the cold stone ceiling Pitch and rain still were banging and bashing the steel bars with their bodies as Nono played a harmonica he had snuck in… and stolen from his brother Hurdly… In the cell across from them was Bell trying to file the bars down with her knife. Apparently the bars were enforced with magic so the judges felt there was no need to take her weapon but did take the boys'.

"Man… Iden you son of a (Female dog)!" Pitch screamed as Rito tried to ignore him… He looked down at the necklace Toxica gave him and moaned it felt like it was burning him. He grasped it in his hand to feel the searing pain jolt through his fingers. In his palm was a mark left from the stone on it was a single sentence that caused Rito to shiver, as the voice in his head grew louder.

"_I am Nothing… who are you?"_

_"Rito… what are you?" _

_"…"_

_"Well what are you?"_

_"Nothing…"_

"I'm bad to the bone!" Bell started to sing in tune with the music as Rito opened his eyes and looked at her… Suddenly a misty shaped appeared in his sight and he turned to his side. A shadowy shape clothed in a red robe fit for a king sat next to him its ruby eyes locked with Rito's green.

"_My name is Nothing… it is me. Who are you? What is your meaning?" The shadow asked coldly its voice was like a soothing whisper and yet it sounded wrong… it was a girl at least Rito thought so…_

_"I am Rito, The son of Marche!" _

_"I see… you know once long ago he was the son of a man called Max." Nothing said and pointed to Pitch. "She was the daughter of Issa." She added and pointed to Bell. "He was the son of Vaszas." Pointed to Rain. "Every one is a child of another. That isn't who you are." _

_"Fine then I'm the kid trapped in a cell under a castle because my friend betrayed me!" _

_"Trapped? Not at all… you are only as restricted as you believe you are… A you can believe soon great things after all you believe me." Nothing replied as it stood and walked right through the bars like the misty spirit she was._

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Only those who hear me and believe I exist and I am real see me and after so long can touch me…. No ones ever been able to show others my existence… For so long that witch denied my existence. I stood waiting as nothing more then a whisper then you came that day in the Bog… I tried to protect you… She is watching, so are the others… There is more to the chain of fates before you… For so long the chain was winding itself down this path now there are two choices, salvation through the hands of darkness or destruction through the light…" Nothing said calmly as Rito ran towards her reaching for her ripping the hood away from her face… No not the woman but something else from the dream he remembered now… a girl with hair that seemed to be under water, red and gold in color. Eyes ruby red, face like a doll or a Viera. She looked about five or six years old but seemed ageless all the same. _

_"You… the cat that was made of burning fire…" Rito remembered her now the cat who saved him from the shadows and comforted him the one who was keeping guard while the woman comforted him… the voice who was sing the song in his head. It was all her doing all Nothing's plans…_

_"Yes…" She replied and left like an angel._

"Rito? Rito!" Nono screamed as Rito opened his eyes again. "My kupo! Almost scared me to death!" Nono screamed as Rito stared at the bars. Only are far as he believed.

"The bars aren't real…" Rito said calmly. Pitch stared at him and then put his hand on Rito's forehead.

"Ok, no fever…" Pitch announced. Nono seemed worried still and also checked. Rain stared at the two as Rito stood and touched where the bars where to reveal that they were in did not there…

"Only if we believe they are they will but I don't believe in such a thing anymore…" Rito said and stepped right through. Pitch stared and wiped his eyes, he then ran headfirst where Rito had gone through only to bang it now the bars…

"F***!" Pitch screamed and rubbed his head. Rain looked at him then walked through the bars.

"Thisss isss jussst a matter of persssspectivesssss!" Rain declared as Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Right and I perceive myself as a you two have some sort of trick here!" Pitch replied as Bell joined them outside. He cursed again as Nono left as well… Pitch pulled his hat down a bit and took another run at the bars praying Rito was right…

"Pitch wait! KUPO!" Bell screamed as Pitch passed right through the bars and tripped over her and banged into the ones behind her… Rain couldn't suppress a laugh as Rito looked around and saw the red robe.

_"You made it… Your friend is ahead I this direction… He needs you…" Nothing said calmly in her cryptic way and walked to where she claimed Iden was. Rito followed. "I am a spirit a voice a soul with out a body…" _

_"I see that." _

_"Do you know why?"_

_"No."_

_"I was a sinner or at least accused as one… the first judge used me as a sacrifice, then the other two. We were the tributes to Ivalace… There is a crime made thousands of years ago one that is ruining the world… Tell me will you become just the reminder of a person like me?"_

_"No… At least I hope not…"_

_"Good answer." She smiled and grasped Rito's hand it was cold, frozen and light. "Well then prove it do not let history repeat… turned into monsters called scions, creatures that guarded the secrets of Ivalace of course she based them off of the tales of the beginning. I am the First scion Nothing of the other world." Nothing explained coldly. "This world came from Nothing…"_

_"So all starts out like you?"_

_"Yes and no…" Nothing replied and pointed ahead. He is waiting for you be prepared. Rito walked past her and into the room. Inside was a ruining sight. Iden laid in a pile of stone glass and other things thrown about his hand bloody and slash marks all over. He was screaming._

"SHUT UP!" Iden screamed clamping his ears, by his side stood a Judge in golden armor and a smaller being in a blue robe like Nothing's. Rito thought the smaller one was holding his hand until Iden passed through him. The smaller one pulled his hood down. Light green hair and aqua marine eyes filled with sorrow. He had much of Nothing's appearance in age and in personality…

_"Everything is wrong here… I just wanted to help…" It said slowly as Nothing appeared._

_"Everything was born after I died... He is a being of immense sorrow and pain often never being seen and watches those who bare him to die painfully…" Nothing said calmly as Rito ran to Iden. Iden was curled up on the ground shaking and crying._

"Iden!" Rito yelled and hugged the Moogle. Iden stared past him into the distance as Rito pulled his ear and smiled. "I'm here for you..." He said as Pitch, Rain and Bell ran in at that moment. The judge looked at them then Rito.

"You the boy with Iden last time…" The judge said coldly and pointed to Nothing. "You see the filthy spirits of the void? What a poor child to be cursed seeing such abominations…"

_"Who's fault is that? Not like we wish to be like this!" Nothing hissed._

"Void?..." Iden whispered confused his mind numb voices screaming in his head and Rito standing above him… Him a traitor, all he wanted in return for Rito's was his god be damned sword and his powers… and now they were nothing to him first everything now nothing…

"Void all is born from it and all returns to it the new order of the judges have agreed that until we find the power to open the gate and cleanse the world that we shall purge the corrupt starting with the disgusting clans." The judge proclaimed as Rito stared at him.

"Your sick…" Rito stated and stood up. He stepped towards the judge as he drew his blade slowly. "Purging, Void, filth, order… None of those things stand for the Judges… You are supposed to protect the people with the laws not hurt them!"

"What do you know of the laws, child?" the judge screamed and threw Rito aside.

_"Rito use my power!" Nothing screamed, as the necklace glowed a red light and changed from stone into flaming cat with wings made of black fire. Nothing flew up and bashed her wing violently sending plumes of fire rocketing t the ground below. Pitch screamed, Rain gasped and Bell was trying to figure out were she could steal a necklace like that… The judge looked up and the fire vanished suddenly just as it had came. _

"RUN!" Bell screamed as Rito grabbed Iden's arm. Iden looked at him and smiled weakly as they ran from the judge. Everything watched him in joy, history was not the same, past will not repeat again… at least that's what he hoped. Nothing looked at Everything. She frowned knowing what he was seeing was not the same as what was happening, he was dreaming of the day it happened… the day they became the things the scions of the shadows…

_"What am I?"_

_"You are Everything…"_

_"That's nice… so who are you?"_

_"__Remedi__, my child, I am Remedi…" _

Meanwhile…

Alice stared ahead; the palace loomed in the distance. Fai quivered and then turned to Toxica. Audrey was freaking out and started to summon Infrit in stead got some sort of frozen little girl that floated in the air with fish fins…

"Audrey? Are you sure that you can do this?" Travis asked as Audrey nodded and smiled.

"Yep even if I have to fin it!" She chirped as Valo laughed. Jin stayed by Alice's side. Alice just tried to ignore the feeling of being watched. A misty shadow dressed in a gold robe stayed a bit behind the group of would be rescuers. Golden hair and looked much like a young child. He watched from afar.

"Lilia? OH NO NOT AGAIN!" Alice screamed and turned, Lilia was face first on the ground…

Travis moaned and again though… '_Volume control!'_

"So how do we get in?" Jin asked as Toxica flicked him on the forehead…

"Here's the plan…" Toxica said as everyone huddled around her, including the misty Something… who watched with interest, he was happy at least Alice was proving her self a worthy leader… Something watched waiting, as Alice turned to his direction.

"Who are you?" Alice hissed as Something moved away. Now was not the time to meet… at least that's what he felt when he saw boy who was staring at him the whole time. The one called Jin mouthed one word or was it two words rolled into one?

_"Begone."_

* * *

><p>Notes: Ok now I said this might wrap up soon and I'm sticking to that but after I finish there will be one shots from other characters points of view that will be set in the story timeline. Nothing, Something and Everything have no memories of their real names so they use the words that they were called by. At the end their real names will be revealed to you. Also the next chapter will be Aero with a Pam meanwhile. Pam is one of those easily lost characters and joins with Aero out of pure accident. Thank you to all those who posted new characters and in two chapters I'm afraid I won't add anymore to the main story but please still send them because I will be making one shots that they can appear in and more main stories about Ivalace!<p>

Ok this chapter's question…. (Drumroll please)! What was your first love?

Fai- The book of history.

Aero- My first video game console? Gameboy advanced.

Valo- a Viera girl, real pretty and stuff. I still like her.

Nothing- … what's love again?

Everything- Love is a feeling in your chest apparently caused by the heart…

Nothing-Ohhhh! Well we don't have a heart!

Pitch- hmmm…. Honestly can't remember…

Jin- not telling…

Toxica- you have a love? I fell in love with my first ever magic book.

Iden- Don't have the time…

Lira- I laugh at love!

Pitch- so I've got no chance?

All) Yep!

Rito) Ivalace!

Pam) Bark bark growl wolf! _I love meat!_

Kira Cat) ummm half of those didn't answer the question? How about you Alice, who do you love?

Alice-… Die! (Punches Kira Cat…) sheesh… I hate the media…

Nothing- she wasn't the media… she was the author…

Alice- ohhh... well who cares if she's dead?

Kira Cat- I... do...

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	19. Origen and dead men?

Aero sighed, one mess up after another… He stared ahead as clouds rushed past, Chi spread his huge wings and flapped on as Aero tried to ignore the mindless chatter of two girls and the angry barking of one pissed off panther…

"Kaelyn! You are so right he'd be darling in pink!" Nora screamed and hugged the Hume girl who was very quiet until they found the pink ribbons. The girls name was Kaelyn, she had dark black hair with brown strips on the sides. She was a black mage with a bit of blue magic namely twister… and was sadly three years younger then Aero and five then Nora… Kaelyn was ten years old…

Flash back moment…

Aero and Nora had successfully ran away leaving another Gria who they had conveniently ticked off to distract everyone forgot one no two important things… they had no food, gear or Gil and no clue where Ambervale was…. Then they met Kaelyn. She was the part timer at the store, in Cyril. The streets were crowded but she was loud and smart selling her wares to the travelers. Aero slowly walked up to her, they needed potions and other healing items to survive.

"How much?" Aero asked as she looked up with a smile.

"75 Gil each, buy ten get one free!" She said happily.

"Deal!" Nora screamed as a horn was blown… Kaelyn looked up at the sky fearfully… She shivered as the crowds became lines and people stopped moving around…

"Nora; follow their lead and get in line…" Aero hissed to the Gria. She nodded and did so next to Kaelyn… Aero ended up next to a strange looking Nu mou with white fur and ragged clothing, his blue eyes stung with rage and hate as Aero watched a group of judges ride into town on their black Chocobos.

"We are here for the son of Mewt… and his Gria friend. Any resistance and you all will die…" The judge yelled as he rolled out a scroll with Aero's picture on it... Everyone except Kaelyn and the Nu mou turned to Aero.

"How do we know if he's it?" a voice whispered, it came from the left, Aero looked and noticed it came from the Nu mou…

"Silence! Unless you want to join him." The Judge yelled as the nu mou lowered his hood and smiled playfully…

"Why not? I, Babus the rune master will be more then happy to deal with the likes of you…" The Nu mou hissed as Aero froze. One judge grabbed Aero the other Babus.

"But will they?" The lead judge asked as the others pulled them out of the crowd and in front. In the judges hands were swords and soon one ran up to the line with an elderly man. The man was sick and old, he looked away as the sword claimed its prize and soon all the swords were working on their master's wish. The people were dropping like flies and yet no one moved, there was no screaming, running, crying, fighting just this calm massacre… Aero stared in horror as one approached Nora… and that's when it happened. Kaelyn turned sharply out of line and casted twister at the poor judge. Nora was quick to react and lunged on top of him pulling his sword out of his hands. Suddenly there was a scream as a red panther jumped onto the judge holding Aero back. Babus smiled and threw a pouch into his captor's face. The judge cried in pain as Babus casted haste and clubbed him a good few times… the townsmen stared in awe as the five rebels fought and soon some of them even took up pitchfork and swords and fought back as well…

"Firgira!" Kaelyn shouted as she burned the judge down… the others soon joined him… and well an hour later Aero, Nora and Pam had some Gil for the road, a meal, and gear to make it there… Babus smiled as Aero finally walked towards him…

"Babus… Fai told me you were left behind… What really happened to you?" Aero asked as Babus smiled a bit more…

"Running wasn't always my best thing but strange friends were… Ezal that greedy Nu mou turned out to have a soft spot for poor beaten wanted enemies of the judges like me, he hid me at a secret bunker for the most of the raid on the castle…" Babus said calmly as he stared up at the sky…

"Babus… I need to go to Ambervale… will you join me?" Aero said slowly as Babus frowned.

'I'm afraid my part of this tale was done long ago… the day Fai inherited my ring was the day I retired from the royal court. That ring Fai wears will allow you to finish what was started long before… You know, I was always a fan of history… Did you know that people often cover up some of the most important parts of it?" Aero nodded his head as Babus smiled. "Something, Nothing and Everything… The three scions hidden in between the two worlds to keep the balance of all life here. The final scions, they were born to ensure the world was never offset, when the world was young they lived among us as gods. Now most know of them and their tale, but don't even remember their true names. They were erased from history… lost to time." Babus said. Aero looked up at the sky…

"Will we become stories like that?" Aero asked as Babus frowned and closed his eyes.

"Depends, did you do something worth remembering? I know I haven't yet… What makes history is the survivors… Live and maybe you will be…" Babus said as Nora ran up to Aero…

"Aero! Kaelyn is joining us now too!" Nora screamed… Aero looked back to Babus and gasped… he was gone…

"Nora where did Babus go?" Aero asked.

"Who?" Nora replied… Aero frowned and walked towards the town…

_Babus… were you really there? _Aero wondered as he prepared to fly once again…

Flash back ended….

"Bark bark!" The panther we all know is Pam barked with hate as the girls tied his ears with pink ribbons… He hated the ribbons and he didn't have to know they were pink… and thankfully he didn't because he was colorblind…

"Yep and maybe we should put these on too?" Kaelyn replied as she held up a pink scarf. They continued to dress Pam up as Aero concentrated on the castle growing even larger as they approached. The town monster lady had know the way and handed Aero a map… There was something about it that struck fear into his heart. He stared ahead as a floateye suddenly flew up from below and head-butted Chi. Chi started to fall. _Great our second surprise landing today… _ Aero thought. He looked down at the large mountain region below as chi glided swiftly down and they flew not into one but three snowdrifts and soon all of them were covered in snow.

"I'm alive!" Nora screamed, as her head popped out of the snow making her look like a snowman. Kaelyn sat up and smiled sweetly at her. Pam barked loudly and ran about as they looked around…

"AERO?" Kaelyn and Nora screamed as they looked around. Aero was gone more or less below them on a self on ice. Sitting next to him was a frozen corpse of some poor traveler… charming indeed…

"I'm ok!" Aero yelled up as they found him.

"Don't panic we'll get you out!" Nora screeched as she went hysterical… Aero was fine, she was the one who need to stop panicking… Kaelyn pulled out a rope and lowered it down as the snow sifted and she and Nora both came down to join Aero and his new friend Mr. Chill…

Meanwhile… Alice's plan…

Alice stared at the horribly drawn battle plan, as a tap on her shoulder made her turn around… Behind her was one Travis with his hands holding his rolled up ears…

"Alice… we've been planning for five hours straight we need to go already!" Travis growled now at his limit listening to the karaoke group consisting of the useless friends that came along, which was everyone else except Alice, Valo, Vann, Adelle, Cid, Fai, Lilia, and Travis…

"I know that but we have no true plan!" Alice yelled and pointed to the plan, it was a square with a backwards P, that had an arrow pointing to it that started at a set of smile faces… "Not to mention you guys draw like S#!T!" Alice yelled as everyone shut up…

"I think it's a great plan…" Someone mocked as Alice turned to yell… Behind her was Iden carrying a sleeping Rito bridle style and the others with bangs, bumps, and bruises… Pitch seemed to the worse off with some major bump on his head that looked like a horn…

"How'd you do that?" Adelle screamed at him and he moaned…

"I ran into a metal bar… " He moaned as Alice rolled her eyes… no way can one bar do that much damage… "Twenty two times?" He finished as Alice sighed, unless he did that…

"Great… so what happened after that?" Vann asked as Toxica stood up and approached Iden who looked away…

"Nothing saved us… and Everything lead us out…" Rito said slowly. He had red eyes puffy from all his tears. "Alice… The Judgemaster… Cid… he's dead…" Rito cried as Alice stared… so the only one who can stop all this was dead?

"Where are the scions then?" Toxica asked as Nothing stepped foreword, she glared at the witch and smiled at Rito… Everything stayed to the side. He hated being the center of attention but Nothing loved it…

"I am Nothing…" Nothing said calmly as the group stared at her… "I am the scion of the origin… That is my brother Everything he is the core, and my other brother is Something of the remnant. Ivalace needs light… the scale is out of balance… the scale was tilted many years ago and once again just recently… First by a renegade knight and then by the man called Marche…"

"Father?" Rito whimpered as Iden looked at him…

"Rito… Your father and that knight started it… now it is your turn to finish the battle that was born. Kupo…" Iden said… he set Rito down and bowed lowly… "And mine to pay for my sins… My powers and sword means nothing to me if it will cause this world to end… I should have seen my mistakes… to do this once and repeat my sins again is unforgiveable…" Iden whispered.

"Wait a minute, back up! When is the world ending exactly?" Alice asked as Everything looked to her…

"When your brother reaches Ambervale alone the world will end… He is to die… and with him the truth of the Origen of Ivalace…" Everything said as Alice glared at him…

"Origen?" Toxica whispered… confused and lost now…

"Ivalace was not always what it appears to be now… I should know… I was there the day Ivalace was born and the world became that of what you see… In Ambervale lies the fallen body of the Wish maker… Remedi… She was the last queen of Ivalace and bearer to the Mark of Origen… the bearer is the book who's very mind contains the history and knowledge of everything since Ivalace was born… Your Brother is next in line to bear the Mark… and when he obtains it… he will die…" Everything says coldly…

"How do you know that?" Alice screamed. She glared in hate and fear for her brother…

"Because… the mark choose who ever proves themselves to it royal or not and gives them one noticeable difference from other people… Now tell me Alice do you have an oddly symmetrical pink scar like birth mark on your chest too? Kupo." Iden asked as Alice paused… Aero was born with a birthmark… she wasn't…

"No…" Alice replied… "But that doesn't mean he will…"

"Yes it does… because… We already did…" Nothing said as she held up her arm to show a pink fire like scar… "The creature that caused this has existed since the Origen… no before the Origen… he was once a king… a king who never should have been… The Origen was made from his heart… and those who bear its cursed mark are doomed to become his… We died because he didn't find our bodies right for him to use as his own or worthy to serve him… we came before Remedi… we know of her promise… she was to give her own son to him but Marche stopped her and killed her… he was promised a prince of royal blood as his own… and unless we stop Aero... he shall rise from his grave once again… the first Judgemaster… King Delita…"

"King Delita ruined the world once I shall not let him again… Kupo-po… Not when we have the descendant of Ramza to stop him here…" Iden said as he looked to Rito… "I had waited a long time to be under your service… After all Heritors were originally souls of the former world reborn to set the wrongs right once again…"

"Quick question… Is there anyway you can tell us who those people are, oh I don't know while we are flying to Ambervale?" Vann asked as he readied his Air ship…

"Yes, all will be explained…Kupo." Iden said back…

* * *

><p>Notes: Delita and Ramza are from Final fantasy tactics. Never played the game, I was cheap and read the wiki. I wanted to include the whole Ivalace alliance in this story, the winged people of the third DS game, Radiant wings or what ever won't appear here but in the second story… I was swamped with work and summer time laziness here so I forgot to post this up sorry! I lied about new characters sadly! I need three villains that need to die off at the end! But don't worry I will post a separate one shot for each one as a thank you about anything you want just tell me what you want it to be about and I can do it! The explanation for the very confusing meanwhile will be told in the next chapter! Also for the next chapter to come I need one to two well written reviews that actually are reviewing me here!<p>

PS: No character bit here yet until I get me some reviews!

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	20. True History

Rito watched Iden hold out his necklace for all to see. They were in the cargo hold while Vann, Nono, Penelo, Adelle, Cid, Hurdly, and Pam where above cooking, cleaning or flying the huge airship. Rain was in his room being healed for injuries he didn't even know of having from the escape, and Lira was giving him a complete scolding for them. The cargo hold was huge, with a high ceiling, steel walls and wires all over the place. Boxes and crates were all around the group as Iden sat in the middle sword to his side…

"Do any of you know where Ivalace came from or how it came to be?" Iden asked looking far wiser and older then he ever had before… Everyone shook his or her head no and Toxica snorted, Pitch leaned back on the wall of the airship… Alice glared daggers at Iden…

"If we did would you be telling us it?" Fai retorted tired of all the riddles that even he a scholar and a Nu mou did not understand…

"Who knows? Anyways it all began with what was once known as the war of lions… close to ten thousand years ago now… I lived thought it… I know the true horrors that it created and a hero rise up to supposedly die untimely because of it while the darkness lived on altering history and his legacy…" Iden whispered… "Heritors… are the ones chosen by the last legacy… by the cursed zodiac stones… we were bond to history, unable to die forever just rest until we are reborn over and again… watchmen of the Origen's power and keeper's of it's secrets…"

"I think he lost it…" Bell whispered to Travis who nodded in agreement… Everyone stared for a long hard minute at Iden…

"Sheesh… Let me show you my power… My ability is called Trance, I can show people things from my memory or those around me… also can be used to contacted others mentally… But to do so I must remain still and be reciting the words…" Iden said as he held out his hands. "Everyone joins hands with each other, I will take you on a tour of ten thousand years prior…"

"Well… what's the worse that can happen to us here?" Jin said as Lilia and him held onto Rito we had Iden's hand. Soon everyone, including the skeptical ones, where in it… Iden began to hum, and then singing his song as he closed his eyes, everyone else did so as well as the world around then turned black and their bodies seemed to be flying… Rito opened his eyes first to see the ground racing below them and that they were indeed flying, in the form of birds…

"Everyone look… this was Cadoan, ten thousand years ago it was known as the city of magick, in Gariland." Iden said as everyone opened their eyes and stared down at the city below… "Before the war of lions there was the fifty year war, it created a huge rift over all of medieval Europe…"

"BACK UP!" Alice shouted. "Europe is in our world though! How can Ivalace have been here?"

"I will get to that there was a chain of events that caused all this and I need to explain them first you know!" Iden hissed and then continued with his history lesson. "Ramza Beoulve, a noble desires to be a great hero and uphold the honorable name of his family, the House Beoulve. Ramza is enrolled at the Academy, along with his best friend. Delita Heiral, who is a commoner and enrolled into the Academy at Ramza's father's request. While still a squire, Ramza becomes caught up in a struggle with the Corpse Brigade, a group of former knights who were abandoned at the conclusion of the Fifty Years' War. Ramza saves Argath Thadalfus, a servant of Marquis Elmdore from a Brigade attack. At Argath's request, Ramza defies his brother's orders in an attempt to rescue Elmdore from the Brigade. Ramza, Delita and Argath go to Merchant City of Dorter to search for information and find out the Marquis is in the Sand Rat Sietch of Zeklaus Desert. The three apprentices go to the desert to rescue the Marquis. This succeeds, and while Dycedarg is furious at Ramza for disobeying his orders. During the battle, Ramza comes to realize the reasons behind their actions. This, as well as the response of the Knights of the Order of the Northern Sky, leads both Ramza and Delita to doubt the morality of their country's actions. Ramza spares Milleuda's life against Argath's desire of killing her, creating a rift between him and Argath."

"Okay… so pretty much this Ramza guy was a knight who some how is very important to history because?" Valo moaned scratching his head… this was a little over Jin's head but Valo seemed to get the gist of it…

"Very important! He was Rito ancestor!" Iden explained, as all eyes were on Rito… Suddenly they came closer to the castle now below them to find four people, two young girls and two boys in armor… One boy had long blond hair tied back into a ponytail, the other short brown mud colored hair with amber eyes… The two girls laughed and smiled, one looked just like the blond one and was obviously his sister, and the other had long black hair, and amber eyes she hugged the brown haired boy and smiled. "Ramza and Delita returned to Eagrose Castle only to learn Delita's sister, the young miss Tietra, has been kidnapped by the Corpse Brigade, they was a plan to save one that created conflict. Argath's contempt for people of lower classes leads to a quarrel between him and Delita, which Ramza breaks up by kicking Argath out. Ramza and Delita launch their attempt to rescue Tietra, but kill Milleuda in the process, thereby invoking the rage of her brother, Wiegraf Folles, the leader of the Corpse Brigade. This culminates in a struggle at Ziekden Fortress, in which **Delita's sister is killed by the very people who were supposed to rescue her**." Iden says as he looks at the black haired girl… "She never had the chance to find love or to grow up… During the battle the fort exploded and Ramza escaped alive but had no clue what happened to his comrades… He changed his last name to Ruglia, his mother's name, and left…"

"Ok… now this is getting interesting… why did he do that?" Pitch asked as Iden glared… Toxica cleared her throat…

"I have a theory… He wished to continue the fight on his own or maybe some all powerful force guided him or…"

"Toxica… He just wanted to live life as a lower class man to earn them right with out using his family's name to do so and prove that blood showed nothing as to who you are it can not make you great but actions can no matter what your background…" Iden explained as Toxica gasped.

"OHHH! I knew that…" She said as Fai rolled his eyes…

"Well anyways… Ramza became a mercenary changed his look some, and soon joined in on the war of power… By getting hired to guard the princess Olivia who was a lot like Tietra… You see the war was over who would rule next Olivia or her cousin Orinas. Ramza at the end of the job meets Delita who was alive and well as a knight then… and they part ways." Iden said now a cold tone sad… "Siblings and friends cursed to fight one another…"

"Iden?" Rito asked as Iden looked to him…

"To cut this long story short there was lots of blood shed and Olivia took the throne along side her husband King Delita, while I fled and hide away learning the story behind my birth and the truth from Ramza himself who was declared dead in an unmarked grave…" Iden whispered to them as they stared and he rubbed the necklace some to convey the faint outline of a roaring lion… "I was once Orinas Atkascha, I was a new born at the time of the war, and ten years later was a forgotten prince lost to history… Except in the tome… that's what caused this to be… Orrin Durai, a helper to the king wrote a book in Latin detailing the true history… but before he could publish it he was burned alive as a traitor… Ramza sent a young girl, the daughter of a knight called Agrias Oaks, to retrieve the tome before it was burned with him and replace it with another… she succeeded and I spent years reading it and learning even using… This pendent as a median I pushed my magical powers to the limits to discover the truth but every time I saw the same thing… my birth was responsible for all this madness…"

"Holy…" Alice whimpered, as everyone stared dumbfounded at Iden… "He finally cracked!"

"NO I didn't!" Iden yelled now at the end of his rope… Nothing appeared just them and nodded…

"Everyone please listen to us… There are thirteen zodiac stones… each one was give to King Delita… Years passed and Queen Olivia mysteriously died… after that a mistress gave birth to his children and the world moved on peacefully but unknown to them that the zodiac stones were still brimming with magic and they started to eat away at the very fabric of reality threatening to destroy the world… So to stop it King Delita devised moving Ivalace out of the world so that when the world died they lived on… but unknown to him Ramza already knew about it and using the book sealed the stones inside with three items to allow only two book master to wield it… Delita discovered this and tried to seize the book from Ramza who gave it to Iden here…" Nothing explained as it sunk in… Iden was telling the truth he was a part of what happened… "The book can only be opened by a child of Ramza or that of a person bearing the Mark…"

"If Delita gets that book he will use it to end the other world also ending this one in the process…" Iden explained, he looked at everyone in turn. "The book had one last magic placed with in it… one that can save this world… It was the Origen Records… The written record of every living thing, names… those who descend of Ramza or Delita, have the power the rewrite them… Delita has searched high and low for his descendants, if Aero gets to the book Delita will use its magic to absorb Aero into him and become one with him eventually using the book to erase the heritors and all those who oppose him out of time!" Iden yelled as everyone stared at him…

"Ok… I vote we stop the home movie and go then!" Alice screamed as Iden gasped and they all found themselves sitting around the cargo hold with crazy marker faces drawn on them and Adelle inches from Iden observing her handy work and Vann and Hardly behind her with their own markers… Awkward much?

"Hey, you looked like the living dead…" Adelle pointed out as Iden growled…

"Agrias… loyal to few, cause of my headache, why did all your descendent have to be women?" Iden moaned… Everyone else laughed at the former prince now sporting a black eye, a star, clown marks and a goatee…

Meanwhile…

Aero was sitting in a cold cave. Nora's wings couldn't get lift Chi was too cold to move let alone fly. Kaelyn was using all her magic just to keep a small fire going when they felt the snow above shift and a voice hollered out.

"Anyone there?" It screamed as Nora let of the longest stream of curses and invectives Aero had ever heard in his life…

"_She is one scary Gria, and I have the pleasure of being her fiancée…" _Aero thought as a rope was dropped over the side and Nora started to climb up. Aero followed because Nora was wearing pants and Kaelyn not so much… When Aero reached the top he found himself looking into the blue mage's eyes…

"Hello there, Prince… I am Cyran…" The mage said with a smile and now up close, Aero could tell he was at least 18 to 19 years old… He had a watch open with a blue stone hanging on it… Behind him was a Viera with cold eyes. She had long snow white hair with black and gold high lights on one side, her eyes were two colors one gold the other silver. She was tall and thin like the rest of her race but stood out from them. She wore the usual assassin garb with a single gold chain on it was a small wedding ring and blue stone that matched the mages.

"Hi… do I know you?" Aero asked…

"Gracilia… That's my name… Your father murdered my mother… Don't expect us to be so kind…" Gracilia hissed. She drew her blade and sliced a lock of hair from Aero's head… she was dangerous… Nora chose just then to be a hero. She jumped towards Gracilia, as the blade ran her through… Nora gasped as the blood splattered to the ground… Cyran sighed…

"Remember Gracilia… We only get paid IF we keep them ALIVE!" Cyran moaned then smiled… "So make sure you carry her with us… if you have to break her arm so she can't fight to stay on the safe side…"

"So all you do this for is for money! Your sick!" Kaelyn hissed as Aero glared at Gracilia… she wasn't like Cyran… she wanted blood… His blood…

"You wouldn't understand… It's because of the former prince Mewt that we need it now… I made a promise and I will see it through… Will is waiting for me…" Cyran muttered to himself as Aero looked around then a flash of gold caught his eye as he saw a small child cladded in a golden cape, he had long blond hair and golden eyes, and he frowned at Gracilia. Aero stared at him in surprise; the boy was like mist, ghostly…

_"Ruined home and lost love… These people have felt pain and sorry at the hands of royal… History repeats boy… and you ready? Will you become like me a thing with no true name? Are you Anything?" _The child asked as Aero shock his head no… "_Are you sure? I am Something… and I know what will happen if you go with these people to Ambervale…" _

_"_What will happen?" Aero asked in a whisper… Cyran and the other of his group had not noticed the boy now next to Aero… Kaelyn stared at him in wonder…

"_You will die… Just like I, Nothing and Everything have done…" _

"NO!" Aero shouted causing all of them to jump… Cyran looked down on him…

"I only want to go back to town… we can't hike up to Ambervale in this blizzard…" Cyran whimpered slightly taken aback by the outburst… Kaelyn looked to aero… If they wanted to live they needed to stall and take enough time for Chi to warm up and rest… Town it was and Kaelyn dropped her frozen bomb fragments that attracted ice drakes and hounds… The drakes can easily give them a day tops…

"So towns looking for my head so why don't we rest out side of town?" Aero asked hoping the open space can allow Chi to change swiftly stunning the captors allowing escape…

"Good point…" Cyran nodded as he smiled… "Lucky me for buying THAT earlier… Or more of being prepared to hide you… when I saw you the first time in Cadoan I know you would be perfect for this…" Cyran said as he pulled out something that made Kissing Nora and getting engaged look like the best thing ever… it was fluffy, frilly, was a light violet with black trim, and way too short… in short Aero was going to experience cross-dressing… and to complete the horror was lip stick, make up, black girl shoes, hair dye, ribbons, a bunny doll, and the final blow to any dignity and pride as a male… panties… Aero nearly died…

"Hey I think we killed him with this…" Gracilia snapped as Cyran moaned…

"I guess I should have gone with the neon pink dress…" Cyran said…

"I don't think that was the problem here…" Kaelyn said now completely loving her captors. They knew how to dress that's for sure…

* * *

><p>OK Notes are the usual, read reveiw, I still need the two other clanners... PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME HERE!<p>

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	21. Our reasons

Aero moaned and growled… an hour of torture at the hands of clothing and they were finally at the inn… it was quiet and eerie unlike the pubs… There was a pair of travelers already in the main hall. They were big and tough unlike what Cyran appeared to be. One was a Hume ninja and the other a Bangaa Gladiator… The Bangaa looked up for a moment and waved at Aero before looking back at his sword.

"Good day gentlemen!" Cyran yelled as he waltzed up to the front desk… "Two rooms please one for me and my girl there and for my sister and her friends here…" Cyran said as he wrapped an Arm around Aero… Aero was going to die! He was the girlfriend and Kaelyn was the sister… Gracilia was standing back with Nora on her back as if Nora was just taking a nap and wasn't almost killed… Cyran smiled as the Bangaa snorted and handed him three keys!

"800 Gil… and you know my share later on…" The Bangaa hissed at them as Cyran paid. The Bangaa then leaned close. "Thossse two in thisss with you Ssssyran?"

"Nope… Keep an eye on them…" Cyran replied as Aero turned to look at the travelers. The Hume glared at him with cold lifeless eyes and Aero caught sight of a small crest on his blade. It was shaped like a book with a blue stone in it… Aero had seen it before on his first day in Ivalace… The mark of Queen Remedi's soldiers! Aero looked at the Hume, he had short brown mud colored hair with grey just starting to appear, and grey storm colored eyes. His companion the Bangaa, wore a golden gladiator helm and was surprisingly a white Bangaa, the helm tilted towards Aero and he saw red eyes flash inside… an albino Bangaa!

"Come on then Anna!" Cyran said as he pulled Aero away by his new name… 'Anna' looked nothing remotely to a boy let alone the infamous Prince Aero. Short spring green hair and hidden hair extensions, held back from his face by a black headband with violet roses and stitched hearts symbol on it, in a light violet dress sort of like a white mage or seers outfit only no hood, sleeves and cut low on the bottom with black lace and silk decorations on it. Aero had a small bag on his back that was really the bunny doll. He was wear make up and hell knows how that looked on him because of the lack of time and mirrors but he was sure he was not going to like it… His black Mary Jane shoes taped on the cold stone floor as they walked to the rooms. Cyran looked to Gracilia and handed on of the keys to her. She opened it and then looked back.

"Those two already passed out…" Gracilia said as Aero gulped…

'_OH NO! There was two more of them!' _Aero thought nervously as Cyran sighed…

"Wake them up tomarrow… not worth having the demon of the bed up yet huh?" Cyran said jokingly…

"Only demon of the bed I see is you." Gracilia replied as Kaelyn giggled.

"I knew it you two must be lovers!" She cooed and Cyran turned into a tomato…

"What? Cyran sleeps in for hours on end unless you knock him around or something… Me and Will wake him up every morning…" Gracilia replied as Kaelyn stopped and stared…

"We aren't together like that… she helps me get up in the mornings because I can sleep into about seven…" Cyran explained…

"Seven in the morning isn't too bad…" Kaelyn replied now enjoying how much the mage blushed…

"No seven P.M… I am a really heavy sleeper…" Cyran replied as Aero moaned now… He was not used to the whole being kidnapped but right now he seemed to know a few things that were clearly off here… they were not even tied up… nor were they being kept out of sight… and their captors seemed to like talking to them like they were friends that they hadn't seen in a few days… well captor… Gracilia was cold as ever.

"Um excuse me here but I'm going to leave now…" Aero said as he walked away… Something the child that seemed to enjoy following him walked behind him slowly.

_"You're not going to escape yet…"_ Something whined loudly…

"I know, I'm just seeing how dumb they are first…" Aero hissed back in a whisper. Cyran smiled for a moment as Aero left. He then ran after the boy and picked him up… in the span of ten seconds…

_"Running is out of the question huh?" _Something asked.

"Yep." Aero replied as Gracilia glared evilly.

"Cyran we need to make sure he doesn't try anything… If I could maybe I can brake him gently…" Gracilia said as Cyran gave her a quirky smile.

"Now, now Gracilia! We can only get paid if he lives… and if you bake his neck we won't get any…" Cyran replied mockingly as he dragged Aero back… Aero was starting to realize one very important thing about these kidnappers… They seemed to be Clanners! They both had a blue scythe on their clothing…

… An Hour later…

"Anna, you done yet?" Cyran yelled as Aero moaned. He was sitting in the closet in rage… and a blue towel… not only was the storm apparently going to be the worst of the century but also he had found a whole wardrobe of girls cloths in his size and nothing remotely boyish…

"I am so going to die here…" Aero moaned as he heard a crash and a bang outside the door… grabbing the lest embarrassing dress he found, a green dress with long white striped sleeves and that covered his knees, he ran out to find Cyran on his back with Pam licking his face affectionately… Aero stared at them and moaned… there went the plan of the panther scaring them off…

"Hahahaha!" Cyran laughed as Aero sat on the bed… he glared at the Mage… some kidnapping this turned out to be… Cyran looked up and stopped almost staring at Aero… He then turned away… that was a new one…

"Why do you have so many girl's things here anyways?" Aero asked as Cyran frowned… bad question…

_"Maybe he's a pedo!"_ Something shouted as Aero face palmed himself…

"My dad and mom loved to travel… I was born when they went to Sphrom… they then wanted to open an Inn… they did… it failed and we wound up in debt and mom ending up pregnant again, so Grizz, the Bangaa here was my dad's buddy, offered us a room here and some work… we took it no questions asked…"

"That explains the clothes how?" Aero moaned. He learned that Cyran would talk about everything and if there was any way this could help him escape he was going to endure it…

_"Like I said, PEDO!"_ Something screamed…

"I told mom that I wanted both… a Sister and a Brother…" Cyran sighed… "I got one… a sister… Her name was Tamber… we were named for the color of our eyes… Love gold eyes… like most of my family she was big for her age, she was seven when she died… It was her birthday… she never even got to know of the big present we were going to all have…" Cyran said as Aero looked at the clothes… they were new and unused… her clothes…

"I'm sorry…" Aero replied… He never knew someone could just die like that… where would he be without Alice? She was his sister…

"Don't be… your eyes are a lot like hers and the clothes fit you good almost like having her back… only thing better was if Mom, Dad and Will were here…" Cyran replied as he pulled out the watch, and Aero looked at the blue stone on it. "She'd be fifteen now… I always wondered what Will would say if I told him about her…"

"Who's Will anyways?" Aero asked now wondering who this person was…

"He's the present she never got to meet… Mom had him six months after she died… He was a tiny little thing, barely alive… Mom died after he was born and dad ended up going to prison for his debt and died in there… killed by a guard…" Cyran replied… Something grabbed onto Aero's arm… "We got stuck with family in Sphrom… Will's only seven and I'm nineteen so I can't take him away from them yet… not with out the Gil to pay for the debt or else we'll end up in the slammer…"

"Sorry…" Aero whispered as Cyran smiled at him…

"Don't be… Sis died of some illness… it was uhhhh… Crysiling? Yeah, Crysiling, she got ill from the magic in the area being disrupted by an unusual force… around the same time the judges started cutting back on laws… From what I got very few people died from Crysiling that year… like five… Then it stopped… sure was odd… they were all children… almost all from the noble and only sis as a commoner." Cyran said as Something cringed…

"I see; has it happened since?" Aero asked now intrigued…

"Nope… But now that I think about it… your not exactly like sis… She had this dragonfly like mark on her arm… mom used to tell me it was holy because it was symmetrical or whatever…"

"Yeah!…" Aero replied as Cyran leaned on the door his saber to his side and blanket on him… It was past sunset and the sky was blacker then a black mages robe… Aero looked at his captor then to Pam and Something, he then crawled onto the bed and got in back to Cyran and facing Something…

_"Hey… Aero, one question…"_ Something whispered with big eyes… _"What is a Pedo anyways? I hear it a lot but I don't understand…"_

_"_It's nothing…" Aero muttered now realizing how tired he was… Pam whimpered and crawled over to Cyran…

"You can feel it too girl? I think this job was a hell of a lot more then Gracilia first thought…" Cyran said as he watched to boy… this was going to be a long night…

Meanwhile…

Gracilia was watching Kaelyn play in her room, while the white mage of the clan; Sora was healing the Gria in her bed…

"Gracilia… I really don't like this…" Sora whimpered as he finished healing the wound… he was a tall Hume boy with short blackish hair and ruby eyes, he was the healer and only supporting clanner. He wore a simple white mage robes. He was support for one very important reason... He hated violence... but surprisingly if you put him in a fist fight with a pair of Bangaa he would come out on top no sweat..."The storm started the moment we came to town…" Sora whined…

"So? We found one we wait for the other spawn of the devil…" Gracilia growled… Sora didn't know what was her story and he knew not to pry. Gracilia was a member of the clan since day one, and he had joined later on after the royal medical school kicked him out for his hand in Monster made medicine that could possibly increase ones power tenfold… side effects well those were still too long to list yet… he was still waiting to se for himself actually...

There was a pounding on the door, then a scream as someone ran down the hall. "What the hell!" Sora yelped as he ran to the door. Opening it up he found that three doors down was Grazz's body, ripped inside out and blood everywhere… ceiling included in that statement…

"What?" Gracilia snapped as Sora closed the door with a slam… He looked as if he was the one who died...

"Grazz's DEAD!" Sora screamed as Gracilia looked up at him…

"Oh well then…" She replied in her heartless manor as Sora stared at her…

_'Maybe this wasn't the right clan for me after all…'_ Sora thought as the candles flickered as Gracilia was walking out the door…

"You watch the brats…" she commanded… "I'll watch... No ones getting killed if some one keeps watch... you keep the room secure if you have to fight or anything use the Dagger Cyran gave you..." Sora nodded and closed the door… he then built a fort out of spare furniture and such and stared at the door…

"This is going to be one hell of a night…" He whispered and Kaelyn nodded as they sat there huddled together… Kaelyn smiled at Sora as he looked at her… "I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me…"

"You're not my enemy… You healed Nora right so I guess I trust you more then her…" Kaelyn said as she leaned on him… Now when a cute girl happens to lean on you and say those things every fourteen year old boy would blush at it… and then maybe freak out inside trying to not look like an idiot in front of said girl… Sora happened to be very very bad at it…

"Thankyou Imean Yeah ofcourseHelpingis myjobWhatIamsayingis…" Sora said all at once as Kaelyn just smiled…

"Hey let start with names here… I'm Kaelyn." Kaelyn said as Sora blushed and nodded…

"Sora… Sora Von Fastilla, second son of the lord in Koringwood…" Sora yelped… as he shock hands with the girl… the very first girl at fact that seemed normal and not like well he could think of a Viera...

* * *

><p>Notes- Something only appears to Aero and Kaelyn, The three of them can control how others see them in some sense, when the item they are a part of is around it is easier… Sora was my character and I need one last one I am using Golden Black dragon's character's in the next two to three chapters and after that will most likely be the final battle. The Crysiling will be a part of the story so the answers to that come later, Something is the smallest and the youngest i guess of all the Scions so I had him play humor seeing as 93% of the cast are with Rito and Alice... I NEED Reviews now! I need a last villain! <strong>Last chapter I didn't do the character info so I am doing this instead, for everyone who reviews from now to the next chapter I will give you a sneak peek at the sequel's story line and plot!<strong> For everyone who read this and is interested in will, Cyran and Gracilia please read Gracilia's promise to learn more about them… Now

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice. Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	22. Living dead and messy ends

Rito stared at the dark blue sky covered in bright stars… He wondered what it was like being like Iden. To remember something that happened thousands of years ago and to know you where really there… It was a scary thing, What if history was repeating itself here? What if aero was already dead and Delita got what he wanted? Rito shook his head and glared at the sky with an unusual rage. No… Aero's safe… He had that gut feeling that he was. He turned and looked at the clanners all of them; Lira, Rain, Lilia, bell, Audrey, Travis and Valo where practice fighting with each other. Alice was drilling combos and skills into their heads like a drill sergeant with Penelo and Cid. Vann and Jin were speaking in whispers to each other worried, while Fai was staring at his robes in guilt and worry over aero. Pitch was currently getting special training with Nono in aiming for everyone's sake.

It seemed that the whole crew was preparing for a final battle… But should they? Rito sighed, what would his father do? Let his friends die on the battlefield to help him? No he'd protect them from the danger! Rito needed them by his side now they were his dear friends now, his clan mates by fate! He had to lead them out of the coming storm and into the stories final chapter now! This was their tale, They will be the ones to tell it too! Rito stood up and left the main deck in favor of the upper deck above it all where you literally felt the wind in your face as you flew. He stared at the looming mountains and all pride and sureness left just as quickly as they had came.

"Rito… Are you sure about this? Up ahead there will be things you'll wish to never see and an enemy so evil that two worlds are endangered…" Iden said calmly walking slowly towards him. Rito smiled.

"Yes. I know what we're going to do now… No matter what, WE will end this together." He replied, trying to convince himself more then Iden.

"What makes you so sure?" Nothing said suddenly, she then materialized out of the necklace another one of her abilities just like the attack from earlier, she claimed that is was a part of her powers as a scion. "Because your vibes say otherwise…"

"I hope… But I also feel restless… like there is something happening somewhere that will shape the world as much as we will… I'm worried that I might be holding everyone back now… I'm not as strong as my father was and I feel that I'm going to lead everyone into a trap now…" Rito sighed. Rito said as a hand smacked his head. He turned to find Alice and the rest of the group staring at him smiling and equipped for combat.

"Idiot… If this is how you act I worry about how the clanners of Nusty delt with your dad… Anyways what ever is happening, we better hope it's for good! But focus on what we about to do first…" Alice remarked as she drew her blade… "And prove to me right now you have the right to call yourself a Clanner, after that pitiful speech I fear you might be too weak to come with us into battle… After all there is no second guesses in battle."

"You won't be able to turn back once we step foot in Ambervale. There will be no take backs." Jin coldly said. Fai stepped forward.

"I won't join forces with a coward to save the prince I'd rather beg the judges to kill me first." Fai stated boldly.

"Child, the road you choose is yours and yours alone… only you can make the choice." Toxica said with a smirk.

"Hod your head up and do what you feel is right to do!" Lilia beamed. Pitch nodded and smiled. Travis smiled and aundry jumped up and gave the thumbs up.

"Show us that this is your choice…" Alice whispered as the group made a ring around her and Rito. Vann threw Rito a raptor that seemed new.

"That's a gift from Cu'sith and all of us for you. Use it to pave your path." Vann and Bell yelled. Rito pulled the blade out to find it was forged from some sort of blue green metal that glowed in the starlight like a star.

"It is unnamed so you'll have to find one for it…" Iden said with a childish joy. Rito stared at the blade and felt a feeling of power like none before. His blade was lighter then any other and he realized what they meant now by choosing his path. He will fight… Alice was his opponent now. But what if he hurt her? Rito wasn't going to fight her, she was Alice if she was gone then how would he tell Aero? No Aero would be gone too then, because he was a coward... he wasn't strong, smart or had some super powerful power all his own. Nothing can be called by anyone with the heart to listen to her. He wasn't special at all, they where! Everyone else was the things he was not, they where the heros. He spent what, about a week sleeping because he was dumb.

"Prepare yourself!" Alice screamed as she charged with fury and confidence in her eyes. Rito blocked in time to avoid injury. He dodged her next few blows as well in a dazed and slow way. "AT LEAST TRY TO FIGHT ME!" Alice screamed as her blow finally connected. This time she had elbowed him in the gut and sent him falling on his butt. She then went for the finisher but Rito blocked. She locked eyes with him and growled. "This is your life, you don't have to fight if your afraid of having to battle my idiot brothers shell of a body!" She snapped.

"Aero…" Fai sighed as Rito looked at Alice with shock and then he whispered two words…

"You're right…"

"Hell yeah I am He's my brother if anyone should be afraid of that its me but I'm not because I know it won't happen as long as I save him!" She replied smugly.

"Well then want to race to see who can save the prince first?" Rito replied. He chuckled and then spun around knocking Alice to the ground with him. " I bet we'll both save him…"

"Fat chance! Not until you beat me would I accept it!" Alice yelled as Rito smiled.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing… This is my calling, to fight with you all no matter what… I know now that what I need… NO, WHAT I WANT to do is fight with you all! I want to save Ivalace from Delita! This is my path, no it's my destiny, I can't just stand back and watch you do it!" Rito exclaimed as Alice smirked.

"That's more like it…" Alice said as she flipped backwards and got up in one swift movement. "Give me all you got! I won't hold back now, Prove to everyone that you're not all talk back it up with your actions!" She yelled as Rito made the first move now.

"This sword is-!" Rito creamed as a huge bolt of lightning erupted from the town below knocking the airship sideways. Everyone slide around and Rito felt himself falling down. Iden nearby screamed something at him but it was pointless. Rito stared at the sky above and saw something he would never forget. It was blue, like a cat in appearance but way bigger, with large white wings with symbols glowing on them and blue marks across one half of its body. On it's chest was a glowing green stone and it seemed to be smiling as Rito saw it vanish in a flash of blue symbols. He closed his eyes as he continued to fall and waited for the end…

Meanwhile…

Aero was thrown into the room with Kaelyn and Nora. Cyran smiled at him in a nervous fearful way before he turned to the other blue mage that had woken up. This new mage seemed cold and mean. He scowled at Aero with dislike and turned to the white mage Sora and ruffled his hair slightly. He was pretty thin and seemed stretched out a bit based on his height and build, likely from a lack of food. He medium length, neat, clean hair the color of dull copper that framed his face with one streak of a silvery grey hair on his left side. His eyes were a green-blue color that seemed to be reading you like a piece of paper. His robes might have once been white but now were a dull sandy vomit color… Sora growled as he straightened his hair…

"Stay here, if my calculations are correct there are two enemies." The mage stated as Sora nodded. He then elbowed Sora in the ribs.

"Stand up straight. Your not my step brother for nothing kiddo." The mage said as Sora nodded. "That's better…"

"Yes Soren, Leave it to me!" Sora stated as Soren nodded… Kaelyn smiled as Nora stirred and opened her eyes…

"… Aero…" Nora muttered as Aero stood next to her worried… She was still to weak to get up and The two mages wouldn't help them would they?

"Hey, what's with the half dead Gria?" Soren asked as Sora ducked down.

"I was only allowed to close up her wounds no healing magic allowed…" Sora explained. Cyran sighed.

"Heal her, we can't carry her away if we need to run…" Cyran said as Sora nodded and set to work healing Nora. Kaelyn watched with glee as Nora sat up and moaned. Her wounds were now slowly fading away as Gracilia marched into the room and looked around intensely. Soren simple smirked at Aero as Cyran sat down. "Report Gracilia?"

"We had a traitor among us… that has lead the enemy right to us!" Gracilia yelled as the door was then broken with the force of a explosion and in the door frame stood the ninja and the Albino Bangaa. They looked at Cyran and then Aero and the ninja smiled coldly…

"Well well well, what do you know? The prince of Ivalace right in front of me again! I bet you're just like that witch of a queen Remedi." The ninja exclaimed as the Bangaa simple watched aero with cold calculating eyes. Sora stared in fear as Soren leered at the ninja… Cyran drew his blade and Gracilia did so as well. Kaelyn readied herself to unleash some magic power on them. Soren then smirked and used Acid suddenly striking Cyran and sending him across the room.

"SOREN!" Sora shouted as Gracilia charged and attacked the ninja head on. Soren turned to Sora and smiled slightly. Gracilia turned to see her leader on the floor…

"SOME ONE SAVE CYRAN!" She shouted as Aero ran forward but was blocked by a sudden twister spell… Soren smirked evilly…

"I hated you… you had every thing and yet I didn't you were the boy who father loved even though I was his true son… I planned this brother. To leave you dead and broken here." Sora stared in horror as his brother stepped towards him… "After they kicked me out of the magic academy father still welcomed you with open arms after all that I did to you… I made you a monster… I experimented on you until you became something inhume… and yet he still loved you… and you… you still ran up to me calling me big brother and clinging to me like an idiot…"

"So… you want to hurt me…" Sora said with a whimper as Kaelyn glared daggers at Soren and casted twister. It hit him dead on but unfortunately Aero was right by both of them. Chi flew out of his pocket and croaked in terror as it changed into a four-foot tall frog like panther. It then ribbit-roared at the mage as he stared in confusion, his magic stopped and he fired a twister at chi who jumped up and charged at him. Soren yelped as a sword was thrown at chi and struck its side sending it falling to the side and changing back into a frog, who bounced into Aero's hand. Sora was the quicker one to recover and ran to Nora as he pushed her off the bed and then was hit behind the head by the Bangaa who had now joined the fight. Soren glared at the Bangaa.

"Help Scias, Vargas you twit!" Soren screeched as the Bangaa paused unsure if he had heard right. "I'll handle my beast of a brother… There's only one way to kill him thanks to the magic I used on him… Take care of the others."

Sora laid on the floor still bleeding from his head as he suddenly jumped back up and drop kicked the Bangaa who dropped his blade in surprise. Sora then stood up slowly and glared at his brother… the blood on his face was slowly disappearing. He seemed to be not a hume but a monster.

"Sora?" Kaelyn whispered as he looked at her. He smiled as Aero noticed it, small black marks dotting his neck and arms. He frowned as he pulled out a remedy, and threw it to Aero.

"Hurry up and give that to Cyran. I can't touch the stuff…" Sora ordered as Aero nodded and ran to Cyran's side… Cyran smiled playfully…

"Sora was never normal… he was different from the rest of us clanners… he was ill… very very ill… when ever he healed people it hurt him…" Cyran said in a confused lost way as the poison took effect. Aero poured the remedy down his throat and grabbed onto his arm as the battling continued. This was worse then fighting judges… these were people who he knew somewhat and could empathize with.

"… Please don't hate me… I'm dead…" Sora said as Soren casted a heal on him suddenly causing the black spots on his skin to grow bigger and more painful looking. He smiled as Soren smirked…

"Bother… I hate you…" Soren said as he readied another healing spell. Nora suddenly appeared and drew her blade dizzily. She wobbled a bit as she struck him from behind. Soren's eyes widened for a moment when Scias turned and stared in horror as Gracilia grinned and slashed at his leg he turned and tried to fight back. Gracilia jumped to the side as she struck quickly and accurately smiling until she realized that she had pierced his lung. She coughed as she looked down at the blade cutting through the man's chest and then at the other blade that cut through her own body. Soren laid on the floor. His face looking at the ceiling above as Sora appeared above him…

"I can heal you!" Sora shouted as Kaelyn pulled him back.

"He tried to kill you!" She shouted back as the Bangaa stood up slowly and stared at his partner Scias… He then sat on the floor defeated… Soren smiled and then patted Sora's head…

"I'm sorry… But I will always hate you… no matter how hard you try to fix it… but I never meant for you to suffer like this forever… I wanted to end it before you had to walk this earth living death for the rest of eternity because of my hate… it just wasn't what I planned… Vargas make sure to watch him for me… that is my final order to you…" Soren smirked seemingly like a trademark and then closed his eyes and his hand went limp…Sora cried as the Kaelyn hugged him and Cyran coughed loudly… He had drank to the remedy and sat up slowly walking to Gracilia. She frowned and she pulled the blade out of her body… She was lucky, it missed her lungs and heart and appeared to have been not as deep as she first thought… She growled as Nora walked over to the bed and collapsed… Sora cried as the spots on his skin started to vanish and his bady seemed to heal up…

"What are you?" Kaelyn asked as Sora stared…

"Living death… an undead made illegally through magic." Sora stated simply as Vargas stood up and grabbed his arm…

"I join you now… I have orders to follow… Watch you…" He states as Aero stares at the storm outside… Suddenly without warning a blast of lightning shoots out of the nearby house and up into the sky… Sora watches with him as the sky lit up for a second but he could have sworn he saw an airship among the clouds. Kaelyn grabbed his hand and held on tight.

"You do know I'm dead right? Or has that not quiet set in yet?" Sora asked.

"Doesn't matter your still our friend…" Kaelyn replied as Pam barked from the next room over like some rabid monster. Vargas jumped and readied to fight when Pam ran down the hall and out the inn. Aero turned to Cyran who simple stared as pam ran then pasted the window and barked three times.

"What's gotten into your dog?"

"She's not mine, we just picked her up along the way…" Aero said as everyone except Kaelyn and Nora stared at him. Gracilia was not amused to say the least as she bandaged her body quickly…

"Well go get it you morons…" Nora snapped from her cocoon of blankets… she glared with dark eyes as Sora stood up and nodded.

"Sure thing…" He replied as Kaelyn him and Vargas walked out. Cyran frowned at Vargas as the Bangaa looked to him.

"Why are you still around?" Cyran asked confused as to why the Bangaa had not flee or tried to kill them yet…

"Orders… Soren's orders I follow because Soren gave me a purpose…" Vargas said as he left… Cyran scratched his head…

"I feel like I'm meeting Gracilia all over again… I have no clue what he's saying…"

"Your not the only one…" Gracilia said as Aero stared at her wound…

"Shouldn't you get Sora to heal that?"

"No… he's too weak to heal me right now… every time he heals its like drinking a potion to him… it hurts undead greatly to come in contact with holy magic… We all know it and that's why he wasn't allowed to heal because he has a tendency to overkill the healing…" Gracilia stated as Cyran nodded…

"That's why Soren also came because we couldn't just rely on Sora's healing magic…" Cyran said as Kaelyn ran into the room like a pack of drakes were after her.

"AEROOO! There was some kid in the forest out there and the panther licked him and woke him up and he claimed to be it's owner!" Kaelyn yelled as Sora walked in or more precisely was carried in by Vargas and was followed by someone Aero couldn't believe was here… Rito smiled as he petted Pam.

"Hey what I miss?" He asked as Aero laughed and hugged his friend. Cyran tilted his head.

"Who the fuck is that already?" Cyran moaned as Gracilia finished fixing her wound. Vargas set Sora down who was now panting his black spots returning to his face and neck. Kaelyn was on him like a hungry animal fixing ing his hair and holding his hand now.

"Don't over do it!" She scolded as Vargas seemed to have laughed…

"I'm Rito… Son of Marche, and Aero's friend… We need to get to Ambervale and stop the end of both worlds right now! It's what we need to do!" Rito shouted as Sora shrugged.

"Well I'm already dead so what the heck?" Sora stated as Kaelyn nodded and thumbed up.

"Great… going from villain to hero? Man what a job this is turning out to be…" Cyran sighed as he smiled. "But it would be something cool to tell Will about when I get back…"

"I fallow Cyran's orders… But don't expect me to stay your ally after this is over…" Gracilia said as she glared at Aero.

"Orders…" vargas said as he picked Nora up from her cocoon and dropped her to the floor… She growled and looked at Rito…

"I'll help just can I sleep now my body is still in pain…" She stated as Cyran nodded…

"I think we all are because I just fell from a airship." Rito replied as everyone stared at him… "I'm going to have to explain what happened aren't I?"

"YES!" They all yelled as Rito nodded and smiled…

"Fine but you tell me what happened on your end too…" Rito replied as Nora just had to open her big mouth and make the moment odd… and they all knew it…

"First things first now… Can we please move the bodies? They creep me out…" Nora said as everyone looked to Vargas…

"Bangaa it is your job because I am so not touching a dead guy…" Kaelyn said as Sora frowned… "You don't count because you're undead."

"That's comforting…" Sora moaned.

"I was going to ask why those where here anyways…" Rito said as everyone just frowned…

"I fallow Soren's orders…" Vargas said as Gracilia sighed…

"Cyran you do it…" She barked as Cyran crossed his arms.

"N-O! I am not cleaning up dead people…" Cyran replied.

"All you have to do is dig a pit and throw them in it!" Gracilia replied as Sora shivered…

"Graves and freaky!" Sora said as they all looked at him.

"YOUR DEAD ALREADY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH IT!" Gracilia, Aero, and Cyran moaned.

"Well you all never were buried in one!" Sora countered as Rito stared at the group… Well he found Aero and a whole new group of odd balls to work with… He wondered how Iden was dealing right about now?

Somewhere north of rito at that very moment Iden sneezed loudly.

"Hay someones talking about you bad!" Bell screamed as Iden moaned and looked at the group of idiots he was stuck with... Where was Rito already? because boy did they need him now...

* * *

><p>Notes- Oh GOD! I feel like I need to rewrite this whole chapter but I've been in a funk and needed to post on this… Soren and the other characters will all have one shots as an apology for killing them off so quickly. Soren will have a really long well written one to make up for it! I know he wasn't related to Sora originally but because their names were similar and I felt that their backstories worked together I did that. I have been having an awful time writing lately, School is a mess I don't have a locker and no classes with my bff. I just like lost my mojo and couldn't write and yet I made a promise this would be done by the end of summer and yet I was never home to write… I hope this chapter was not as bad as I felt it is… the blue cat creature is a part of the cast in the sequel story to this one. Also Sora wasn't going to be an undead in the beginning he was just going to have like super strength. Gracilia and Cyran were actually planned to die in this chapter as well and Rito wasn't going to make an appearance… But as I wrote it out that's what happened I might rechange that all… Also I like Vargas that's why he's alive I plan to write him in to the end alive… (I still will do an oneshot, because I don't plan on explaining his backstory in here. I also should tell you they met Soren in clan Borzoi, that's why they worked together.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really need reviews to help me because I am just having a huge down point in my writing… Like I just can't write right now. I have been so stressed and just need to hear what you people think about the story because I can't work on it like this and I'm hoping for a moral boost if I can hear what you all think here…<strong>

**NOTE FOR** Golden-Black Dragon!

I AM SO SORRY! I forgot that I had Orfeo from you! I will use him as one of the main characters in the sequel for you as an old friend and ally of the clan it follows and the swordsman who teaches and watches over the main character like an older brother.

**NOTE FOR** Foxin!

I am working on the comic you sent me but also reached a block because I'm unsure of where you are planning on having the character go. Can you please clarify for me sorry I'm contacting you now over this I do not have internet at my school nor am I allowed to take my computer out at all because it makes me a target now under the new vice principal's orders… And I get home at like seven o clock at night so I don't have much time to go and ask because my bed time is at the latest if I'm lucky ten or eleven and hiding in my room without light or computer because it is to stay out of my room at night… which sucks…

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	23. No more choices

Alice awoke to a bad headache. Her head spun and flipped as she sat up slowly. There was no major damage as far as she could tell but around her was nothing but endless white. She stood up slowly as a tinkering sound echoed in her ears. She looked left then right only to see a boy with dark navy blue hair and brownish red eyes ahead of her. He glared evilly as he turned and walked away. Alice gripped for her blade only to find it gone.

"What the?" she yelped as the boy turned to her again. He smiled coldly as he moved away faster. She watched with a worried feeling bubbling in the pit of her gut. Suddenly there was a slithering sound behind her… her eyes widened in terror as the boy who had vanished suddenly reappeared. He smiled evilly. Alice knew him… he disappeared only a few months ago in the mid winter. Demi… Alice shivered in fear… if there was a friend Alice ever though she had it was him… she stepped back slowly in terror as he raised a gun to her head. Alice could still remember what she had said to him once… that they were so much alike… alone. He just looked at her and walked away… that was when they were kids… over the years Demi proved to be a genius one with no need for friends and the only person Alice could ever connect to disappear. Then again he probably didn't even see her as a human let alone friend…

"Hello…" Alice whispered through her chattering teeth. Never in her life had she ever seen the day that this would happen suddenly Demi smirked and lowered his gun.

Alice watched as he turned and walked away. Suddenly she felt dizzy almost like she wasn't herself anymore. Black spots formed in her vision and then she felt nothing.

* * *

><p>Lilia ran up and down he snow covered hills. Her ears twitching constantly as she looked for her friend… then she saw it… a Queen drake… bigger then any before with snow white fur and bright big blue eyes like the summer oceans. Its horns curved in delicately as it quickly made its way towards her. Valo ran up to Lilia along with Fai and Iden weapons drawn and ready to fight the monster. The monster rose up and looked at the group calmly as Rain slowly stepped forward with Lira in tow.<p>

"Itsss her…" Rain whispered, as Lira smiled on the drakes back was Alice in a deep dreamless sleep… her features calm and relaxed.

"Hello again…" the drakes voice boomed as Iden gasped. Around the drakes fur covered neck was a stone… a shining blue stone. She looked at Lilia and then Jin as she slowly lowered her head down to them. "She was sleeping when I found her…"

"Where's her blade!" Valo snapped as the drake looked at him.

"How should I know? Where she left it is where it is…" the drake replied as Valo glared. Alice moaned slightly as her mind dreamed again…

* * *

><p><em>She was playing in the forest with her brother… behind them was Rito trying to keep up. Suddenly instead of a forest she was in the icy mountains and no longer running but flying… behind her was a swarm of floateyes and in front of her stood a golden ruin. She needed to get there but it was so far away… every moment she was getting further and further away.<em>

_Suddenly there was a child next to her. The girl had long green hair, soft green eyes and a smile on her face as she flew past Alice and into the gold ruins. Behind her was a boy with short red hair and a boy with long blue hair tied back into a ponytail flying on a bright blue blur._

_ Alice then felt herself falling. Down she went into a dark underground place. She had never been there before but it reeked of forbidden magic and darkness. She knew right away that it was a jagd. She looked around to find as she fell near by images of places appeared. Fires, floods, judges, darkness… in every image those are what appeared before her eyes as she continued to fall on. Suddenly she was standing in front of a image unlike the others… this time there was no fires or judges but a large grey room and within it a aero, looking right at her his eyes dark black and cold…_

_"Tell Ramza I am waiting my dear traitorous witch... After all that is what I have brought you to do…" he said and Alice stared in horror… she wasn't Alice…. She wasn't Aero's sister… she was that spiteful king's witch Valmafra… his loyal spy and killer… that was who she was…_

_"Yes… my king…" She replied… after all she was his witch… this was her destiny…_

* * *

><p>Alice's eyes fluttered open as she looked around. Iden turned to her and sighed… she was ok it seemed… he then turned back to Vann and his crew…<p>

"So can you fix the airship, kupo?" Iden asked as Cid and Nono looked to each other.

"There is a greater chance that Penelo can cook then there is of the Nustilia flying any time soon." Cid said as Adelle stepped forward with Rain and Valo.

"We took a head count… we're missing Rito, Pitch, the Chocobos, Toxica, bell and Travis… Valo saw that other Viera girl but she bolted when he tried to get her…" Adelle said as Iden nodded… so they were missing about five or four people not including those who weren't there… and the damn Chocobos too… Iden sighed… he knew those Rito talking birds were trouble… he turned back to speak to Alice only to find she was no longer there… oh boy…

* * *

><p>Pitch sighed… he was lost and his only company was well… a Chocobo and the Moogle Bell… he looked around as the snow raged. He had a feeling… well more like this voice in his head telling him to go east… no literally he had some voice in his head telling him to go east…<p>

"_You're going to slow!"_ The voice whined as Pitched sighed… he felt totally peeved and adding a voice in his head was only making it worse… When he woke up to said voice wasn't the best way of meeting either. Pitch moaned loudly as Bell swung her tiny legs back and forth her back to his as she watched the Chocobos tail bob as they went. The birds leg could have been hurt so pitch wanted to move slower then normal to avoid hurting it anymore.

"Shut up." Pitch hissed as he rubbed his head. Man was this bad…

_"Make me…"_ The voice replied, suddenly there was a chirping sound and pitch turned back to Moogle companion. "Did you just chirp?"

"No?" Bell replied as she rolled her eyes. Pitch turned back…

_"Great voices and now chirping noises… I might have been thrown around a bit too hard in that fall." _Pitch thought.

_"I'm not some voice!"_ the voice said as the chirping started again… he turned once more and sighed… suddenly Bell screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed pitch's hood, yanking him back as she cooed and yelled…

"CUTE!" she yelled as she held up a tiny pink bird… it look like a tiny Chocobo puff ball with bright pink feathers and golden eyes. Pitch stared at it as it looked to him.

"_Too slow!"_ It chirped… and Pitch now having officially lost any sanity he once had turned around and pretended he never saw anything… the Chocobo chick chirped on as pitch looked ahead…

"I've been following directions from a talking Chocobo… I think I can understand why Iden was worried about Rito talking to Pam…" Pitch thought to himself. The chick fluttered onto his head and nuzzled up close as the gem in its head gleamed in the light. It looked back as a Viera and Nu Mou followed another Viera quickly. Heading in the direction they had just came from…

* * *

><p>Toxica sighed… as she looked over the magic temple ruins before her… parts of the airship were mingled into the stone ruins and Audrey stepped in a Moogle shaped hole in the snow… she flopped down and started to make a snow angel as Toxica looked at her… unaware that there was two more snow prints right out of their view in the shape of a Chocobo and hume…<p>

"Travis… these ruins were sealed shut centuries ago… and now are open to broad daylight…" Toxica said as the nu mou nodded. Audrey was nearby and looked up at her leader Toxica with a puzzled look.

"What was here?" Audrey asked as Travis looked around and picked something up… Toxica looked at it as her face drained of color… it was a stone box… and on it is what set her blood cold… the image was of the ruins and inside it twelve stones… and above them very misty like drawings of humanoid figures and beast.

"I think the zodiac stone might have resided inside the temple…" Toxica whimpered as she opened the box a dark form surrounded by stones and three lighter smaller forms. She read through the ancient runes in horror… it couldn't be… Alice wasn't one of the chosen… there was another…

"Toxica?" Audrey said as the witch dropped the book…

"Twelve stones of power, gathered by twelve beings of light… hearts pure… of which four shall die… and so the darkness's pawn a being of sorrow use their foolish hearts to bring about the end of all…" Toxica whispered as Travis flipped through the book…

"Look…" He whispered as she looked at the box once again. What she saw was just a small paragraph hidden with in the bottom… Travis read it softly. Audrey strained to listen but couldn't as Toxica smiled peacefully…

"So we still have a chance." She whispered, as she looked to the sky… they had a chance to stop it all before the final battle… but they only had one shot…

* * *

><p>Notes- Ok I am now on again finally! And have also made a drabble fiction. If you wish to hear the inner thoughts of my characters read that for now until I can completely redo this story… I bet none of you saw this coming on have you? Honestly I didn't either… So I'm making this story a bit longer forgive me if you wanted it over soon but now that I have most of the cast in smaller groups I think I can start portraying them more correctly. Also Vann and co will be leaving the story as of next chapter somewhat… Anyways, This story will start to have more info crossing over into it from the FF tactics game now that the zodiac stones escaped. Nothing, Something, and Everything were never there but that will be explained why later. Also I plan to make more use of the current serous nature of the story and go more into that then humor at the moment… the pink chick and the Queen drake are rare monsters that cannot fight as of now so they are like those annoying cut screen party members of games that don't shut up… only less talkative and keys to the next story arc. Demi belongs to Rileythenub, he will show up more in Alice's mind and such. (I fear I might have not portrayed him right).<p>

List of all the places in FF Tactics Advance:

Cyril: Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts.

Sphrom: Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison.

Bervenia Palace: Capital of Ivalice.

Muscadet: Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods.

Cadoan: Nu mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy.

Baguba Port: Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port.

Nubswood: Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves.

Giza Plains: Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here.

Kudik Peaks: Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger.

Uladon Bog: Depp and dangerous bogland dotted with islands.

Jeraw Sands: Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalce

Lutia Pass: Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop.

Koringwood: Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic.

Ulei River: Largest River in Ivalice. Winds through swamplands.

Aisenfield: Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought.

Roda Volcano: Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active.

Eluut Sands: Dangerous desert home to many fiends and treasure.

Nargal Cave: A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths.

Salikawood: The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the wood.

Delia Dunes: Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones.

Gotor Sands: Desert famous for its mirages and red Chocobos.

Ozmonfield: Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues.

Deti Plains: Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks.

Siena Gorge: Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains.

Materiwood: Lush green forest famous for its materite ore.

Tubola Cave: These caves were once mined for their mythril.

Jagd Dorsa: Lawless jagd. A deserted town.

Jagd Helje: Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard.

Jagd Ahli: Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic.

Ambervale: Beautiful valley where rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here.


	24. Deleted scene and announcement

For all who loved the next generation, I have some sad news, I have been continuing the story on and off, but I've run into a problem, It appears I have deleted most of the next few chapters and the rewritten chapters. The story is not dead! I am currently rewriting it in my little spare time. But I encountered a problem, I need help finding the points in the story that were a bit off!the word version of this was over 130 pages and I'm having a hard time rereading it and fixing the story. I have only a few fake scenes left and origenally I wanted to save them for the end, But to say sorry I am giving you all one to read now.

So now a hidden scene that the story could have had happen when they had meet Toxica just to say sorry,

Rito awoke to the smell of incense and strangely perfume? He sat up to find Iden sleeping in a chair at his side. He looked around noted the red robe over him was warm and soft to touch. Suddenly a deep growl echoed around the room and Rito stared into the eyes of a panther. He gasped and jumped out of the bed searching for his blade.

"Good morning child…" Toxica said calmly as Rito looked up she was standing in the doorway. She smiled as the panther calmed down.

"Who?" Rito asked as Iden stirred and moaned. Iden sat up painfully aching from the four day's of hard back breaking labor.

"Ohh… I will never ever rebuild a stable in a swamp again…" Iden moaned. Rito laughed at him slightly.

"Well, all today you get to rest because I'm barrowing the kid…" Toxica replied as she pulled Rito towards her. Iden stood up; he was up and out of the chair in a heartbeat.

"All no I'm the working Moogle not the kid!" Iden yelled and puffed out his chest. Rito rolled his eyes as Toxica smiled.

"Great I need the Chocobo stall to be mucked out." Toxica replied. Iden simple growled and hissed as he stomped off to the stable. Rito was then dragged along by the witch to a deeper part of the swamp. She threw Rito his sword and smiled coldly; then turned around and grazed Rito with her blade.

"Huh?" Rito yelped and fell back as Toxica struck again.

"Kid it's all about grace. The grace and speed at which your weapon strikes can turn a flesh wound into a fatal one…" Toxica said as she continued her attacks leaving no room for Rito to strike back. She continued to beat him around as Rito noticed every movement she made flowed right into the next. She was taking her momentum and speed from the last attack into the next. He was nowhere near the level she was at and he knew it.

"Whaa!" Rito screamed and blocked one of her strikes with his blade. He was scared now. She was not going to go easy on him or anyone.

"Hmmm… So you can block." Toxica said and lifted Rito off the ground. She then pointed her blade to a nearby tree. Rito stared at it for a long time and then looked to Toxica. The tree was covered in slash, pierce and cut marks from the bottom to top.

"Did you do that?" Rito asked as Toxica smiled and nodded.

"Yep… every day at the time before the sun raised I was dragged out of bed by my mother and forced to practice. Rito stared in awe, he wished that he had that sort of training…

"Can I?" Rito asked as Toxica smiled and nodded. He ran to the tree and struck it repeatedly not minding the amused laughter of the witch. Toxica laughed out.

"He is strange… a boy who fights like that. No wonder the Moogle risked everything to save him…" Toxica muttered as Pam her beloved Panther ran to her roaring mad.

"AHHH!" Rito yelped as Pam ran up to him. He was scared to death of him after the encounter earlier. Pam ran around him and then growled at the swamp edge as a large judge suddenly appeared. It was fast faster then any judge Rito had seen and bigger; Toxica yelled in rage.

"Get away! You are not welcomed here!" Toxica hissed as she ran to the judge. She struck its armor and was thrown back.

"Toxica watch out!" Rito yelled as the judge picked Toxica up and began to squeeze her. Rito ran towards her as a swift small shape raced pasted him and barreled into the judges helm and ripped it off. That was a steal helm skill, and the small black shape was a Moogle smaller then Iden by and few inches. The Moogle had a more creamy pinkish hued fur color and a bright red pom pom. It was dressed all in greens and blacks. Around its waist was a green skirt that had pockets and a belt with a knife set holder and a large gun. Around the top was a green tube top covered by an open black vest with chain mail sewed inside. There was a tuff of light pink hair on the head that seemed to naturally spike forward but was held back by a bell shaped barrette. It was a strange sight indeed…

"Kupo! Don't attack people without introducing yourself dear!" the Moogle yelled as it struck the judge with a well-aimed knife to the exposed shadow shape head. The judge fell with in an instent and Toxica collapsed, she was panting and held her side in pain. She let go to find a bit of blood on her black gloves…

"DAMMIT!" Toxica yelled, the pain came back suddenly. Yep, as she feared, she had cracked a rib…

"Need a Potion? Kupo." The Moogle asked as she handed a potion to Toxica. Toxica drank it quickly as Rito looked over at the judge's corpse.

"What are you doing!" Rito asked as the Moogle suddenly started to rip everything off the judge. She was pulling off all the metal and items she could find than the Gil… she then was about to walk away when Rito grabbed her pom pom and pulled her back.

"AHHH!" The Moogle screamed. She turned around and pouted. "What was that for Kupo?" She asked crossly. She seemed to be totally oblivious to the bleeding witch and the stunned kid…

"Walking away!" Toxica snapped and then moaned. Screaming was so not helping at the moment. The Moogle nodded and walked back to Toxica as Pam helped her up. Rito and Pam were on each side of Toxica as the Moogle followed closely behind. They made it back to the shack as Iden walked into view with mud and um… other thing covering every square inch of clothes…

"Kupo…" Iden yelled and continued to walk away then turned back around and nearly screamed at the forest around them. "WHAT THE?"

There was a lot of crashing noises and screams of pure terror.

Suddenly a muddy beast crashed through the bushes racing right towards them. Everyone screamed in fear and raced towards the swamp house.

"What was that thing? Kupo!" Bell screamed as Toxica bolted the door.

"I have no idea!" She declared and Screamed as the door was pounded with force.

Iden stepped forward and pulled out his sword, Let me take care of it! No beast is making me into a coward!"

"So brave… what flowers do you want on your tombstone?" Bell asked.

"None, I'm not dieing!" Iden yelled as Bell looked out the window. Toxica was now in back hiding and Rito was watching out the window along with Pam and Bell.

"I'd think twice about that, it's a horrid monster." Iden unlocked the door and flung it open.

"Get away from here!" Iden screamed as he attacked the beast.

"Hit it hard Iden!" Rito screamed as Iden punch the thing's gut sending it falling back into the mud and it then suddenly sat up and Iden nearly fell over.

"PITCH?" He screamed. "What are you doing?" Sure enough there was Pitch and Rain sitting in the mud. Iden leaned down towards them as Pitch pointed to a small group of people standing as far away from the door as they could get. The group was Valo, Alice, Nono, Lilia, Nora and a set of green Chocobos… Rito smiled as he saw some of his friends there then noticed there was another person laying face down in the mud with Alice's boot over him, Jin.

"What happened?" Toxica asked as she walked outside. She then stared at the group. "Sorry, no tours today come back next month…"

"WE'RE NOT HERE FOR SOME TOUR WE ARE HERE FOR TWO IDIOTS!" Alice screamed she was pissed off and for good reason… She was stuck in the same room on the air ship and had to ride on the same Chocobo with Nora, who she wanted to kill now.

"Iden!" Nono screamed and hugged his nephew. Bell stared at him and smiled. She knew they would be getting along really well…

"Hey sleeping beauty awake?" Valo whistled as Rito glared. Alice moaned and pushed Jin back into the mud.

"Ohh… wrong person." Alice said as Valo snickered and found himself also in the mud. "Right person!"

"Uh…" Pitch moaned as he wringed his hat out and plopped it back on his head only to have water drip down his face and a live fish to land inside the front of his shirt… "Fish!" Pitch screamed and pulled his shirt off to get rid of the fish. Rito turned to where Toxica was to find she had left suddenly she appeared next to Rito with a bottle of pink powder.

"Shut up!"

"Tell me what's going on?"

"Hi there, I'm Bell!"

"Will everyone stop talking?"

"SILENCE!" Toxica yelled in pain as she opened the bottle unleashing a pink mist that suddenly stopped every one from talking. She had used a bottle of soundless powder…


End file.
